It all began with Christmas shopping
by gwen24
Summary: sequel to heart U and Happy anniversary. some more DL fluff, no surprise there, what else do i write! let's take it to the next step! chap34 is up and it is the last chapter. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**a/n : aren't i good with keeping promises? so here is Heart U and Happy anniversary's sequel. i've already written 14 chapters, but they still need to be typed as always with me ;). there will be daily updates until next tuesday when uni starts again, i don't know how often i'll update then probably 2 maybe 3 times a week. that's means you'll have at least 5 chapters until then. on with the story, enjoy!**

It all began with Christmas shopping

Chapter 1

"Come on, Danny, you promised," Lindsay said pleading.

"Yes, but what you forgot to tell me is that we'd be doing that on a Saturday." His tone was rather harsh, at least harsher than it usually was.

"Well, we agreed on our next day off together which happens to be today," Lindsay tried to get out of being accused of being a tiny bit manipulative, even though she had known full well that that Saturday would be their next day off.

"I don't care, I'm not going." To emphasize his point, he went over to the couch, sat down, put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV. "It's suicide."

Lindsay was fuming, angrier than she should really be. She knew Christmas shopping on any Saturday in December resulted only in either killing someone or yourself. But she couldn't help getting mad at him, so mad she was on the verge of crying. So she went to the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it. Tears soon came down her cheeks followed by uncontrollable sobs. Man, what was wrong with her? she thought.

Danny was already feeling a bit guilty when he heard the door slam but he felt like a jerk when he heard her cry. He turned the TV off and stood up going to the bathroom. He gently tapped on the door.

"Linds', baby? You okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned. It's not like it was their first fight but it had never gone down that road, crying that way for her was very unusual. Lindsay didn't respond, she still couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry, baby, open the door, you can yell at me some more or do whatever you want but please open the door." He was really worried and needed to see her, to hold her.

Lindsay, who had somewhat regained some of her breathing and ability to speak, stood up and unlocked the door. Danny opened it and her sight tore his heart -her eyes were all puffy and red and silent tears were still coming out of them. As soon as she saw him, how worried he looked, Lindsay jumped into his arms and started sobbing again.

"Ssh, baby, it's okay," Danny whispered trying to soothe her by rubbing her back. He lifted her and carried her to the bedroom where he sat them both on the bed. He held her tighter still whispering soothing and loving words to calm her down. After a while, Lindsay's breathing became more even and her sobs stopped. Danny looked down to find her asleep. He gently laid her down on her pillow and put the covers on her. Then he went to the living room, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her a note. Taking his wallet and keys, he left the apartment.

Lindsay woke up a couple of hours later. The apartment was so quiet, she started to panic. Oh God where was Danny? She got out of bed and went through the apartment looking for any signs of her boyfriend. Finally sitting down on the couch, sighing and on the brink of crying, she noticed the piece of paper that Danny left.

"Montana, sweetheart, don't get all worked up again. You look like you needed some sleep. I went out to run some errands. I'll be back later, just relax, love you. D."

Lindsay let out the breath she was holding -he was coming back. She hadn't screwed it up by scaring him off. Now if she could get her mind to tell her why she had freaked out like that, she could relax like Danny said to.

Okay, let's review the fact : Danny promised to go shopping but backed out, they both got angry and out of the blue tears and sobs made their appearance. Was she stressed out? Not more so than usual. Sad? Well, a bit, because she wouldn't be going back to Montana for the holidays but she wasn't that upset about it. Frustrated? Living with Danny, you get frustrated a lot no doubt but it wasn't like he was totally out of line today, she had kinda tricked him. PMS maybe? She had never been subject to strong PMS but it was the only plausible explanation and there was a first time… Wait a minute she thought, her eyes widening at the same time.

All of the sudden, she jumped from the couch and ran towards the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed what she needed and looked at it with astonishment.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! This can't be happening," she mumbled to herself.

She needed Danny right now, if she was gonna freak out about this overwhelming news, he should too, because it was all his fault. He said he'd be back later but he must have written the note when she fell asleep which was over two hours ago. Should she call him? Wait for him?

Suddenly, like he had sensed he needed to come back to her -or so she thought, she heard the door open. She got out of the bathroom and jumped into his arms just as he put down his bags.

"I missed you too, Montana," he whispered kissing her hair. "You feelin' better baby?"

"Sorta," she replied cryptically.

"What do you mean? You alright?" He was really worried now.

Lindsay smiled at him, took his hand and led him to the couch. She looked very nervous.

"Montana, you're freaking me out, here."

"Good" she said. "Cause I'm kinda freaking out too."

"Okay, that's better," Danny was very confused.

Just then, Danny noticed what Lindsay was still holding in her hands fidgeting it nervously.

"Lindsay," he tucked his hand under her chin willing her to look at him. "What's that in your hands?" Of course he already knew what the answer was but he needed her to say it to make it real.

**a/n : next update tomorrow, hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thanks for the reviews guys, i really appreciate. you're great!! here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

"You know what it is Danny." Lindsay answered.

"Yes, you're right, does it mean what I think it means?"

They had had the kids talk already, both knew that they would eventually take that road. Was he happy? Angry? Scared? Excited?

"If you think it means I might be pregnant, then yes," she half-whispered. The words had been spoken out loud, not that loud okay, still now they were out in the open. Fear crossed her face and more tears were coming.

"Might" It was the only thing Danny could find to say.

"Well, I don't keep pregnancy tests lying around the house," she shot back sarcastically. In a softer tone, she added : "But I realized I skipped a period and hormones would explain my earlier outburst.

"Okay, why don't we find out for sure if we're having a baby?" Danny suggested.

Lindsay looked at him, straight in his eyes. He had just said that "they", not "she", were having a baby. And tears came back. Oh no, not again! If she wasn't pregnant, her other option was transforming into a fountain.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and Danny pulled her into a hug. For the second tie that day, Danny was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Lindsay, sweetheart, it's okay, everything's gonna be okay, I promise." He would say, do, give anything to stop her from crying because he hated that sight.

"How about I go to the store to buy that pregnancy test and you stay here and relax?" Danny offered.

"No," Lindsay answered determined and wrapping her arms tightly round him. "Don't leave me alone, Danny."

She was scared, terrified out her mind and she needed him, more than she had ever needed him.

"I wasn't gonna leave you, just going to the shop. I'm never gonna leave you Montana."

Her reaction scared him. Was she unhappy about it? Did she not want a baby with him? He needed answers too. To be honest, he as scared but it was a good scared, the kind mixed with excitement over something new. He wanted this baby, he wanted his Montana to be carrying their child. However, how could he be happy if she was not? And why wouldn't she be? She had told him that she did want a family someday. Did she think it was too soon? He didn't, they had known each other for over three years, been together for one year and a half and lived together for four months. Maybe it wasn't the perfect moment in their career, but who cares? Apparently Lindsay did. Maybe he could convince her, make her see hat it didn't matter if it was the right time, that they were ready, that they could be parents.

Lindsay was watching Danny and saw that he was lost in his thoughts. They both needed to put their thought into and talk about their feelings, even if they weren't a hundred percent sure she was pregnant.

She snapped her fingers before his eyes and said : "Danny?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts," Danny said.

"I noticed," Lindsay replied shyly smiling.

"What are we going to do if I'm really pregnant?" Lindsay asked worried about his answer.

"It depends…" Danny began.

"On what?" she interrupted.

"On what you feel about it?" Danny was anxious and Lindsay saw it in his eyes, his emotions always transpired in his eyes. He was worried of her reaction. She hadn't really thought about it, she had been scared and freaked out. She was gonna have a baby. She hadn't done a test yet, but it was pretty safe to say she was. A baby, a little kid looking like her or Danny or both of them. And suddenly, she was the one lost in thoughts, thoughts of her with a swollen belly, of Danny pampering her, of her holding a little boy with blue eyes, of Danny tickling a little girl with blue eyes. Obviously, she hoped the baby would have Danny's eyes.

"Montana?" It was Danny's turn to snap Lindsay back to reality.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts," she mimicked his earlier words and he smiled.

"Okay, I'll tall you what I feel. Montana, I love you and I love this baby already and I wanna be a daddy and I want you to be a mommy." He poured his heart out and he resumed breathing one he did.

Lindsay couldn't help the smile that spread on her face and new tears came.

"Montana, how many tears do you still have? Don't you think you've cried enough for one day?" he knew it was alright to joke about it because there were happy tears.

Lindsay laughed and kissed him sweetly.

"It's your fault I'm crying," she explained half-serious, half-joking.

"My fault?" Danny exclaimed. He knew they were on their way to an good old banter and he loved it.

"Yep, your fault. One, you got me pregnant. And two, you say the sweetest, most loving things to me that anyone has ever said. See all your fault." She grinned.

"Okay, it's my fault on number two, but for number one, it takes two to tango, baby," he defended himself.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him but kept smiling.

"So should we go buy that test to be sure?" Danny asked quite eager.

"Okay," she was quite reluctant to take that test. The smile left her face and Danny took notice of that.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, his heart pounding. Could she have change her mind?

"What if it says I'm not pregnant?"

She gazed into his eyes, searching for an answer. He leaned forward, their noses touched and their eyes remained locked.

"We'll just have to try then. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we'll find out."

Lindsay gave the smile he loved so much -the one he thought was just for him, the one that said how much she loved him.

"Let's get out of here then!"

**a/n so did you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n : here's chapter 3, thanks for the reviews**

Chapter 3

They practically ran out of their apartment. Thankfully, there was a drugstore just in front of their building.

"How many different kinds of pregnancy tests an there be?" Danny wondered out loud.

"I don't know and I don't care, just grab one." Lindsay replied.

"You choose, Montana."

"Already done, you choose another one." He looked at her confused, giving her a look that said "why?". So she added : "To be sure."

"Okay, fine," he said taking one box out of the many that were on the shelf. "let's go pay."

They went to the cashier who smiled at their obvious nervousness and excitement. They paid and went back to their apartment. Back inside, they gazed at each other and smiled goofily.

"I guess now I have to pee on those sticks," Lindsay announced walking to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Danny asked. Lindsay made a wincing face and answered.

"I don't think so, Danny, you don't need to see me do that."

Danny chuckled about how right she was about that, but he just wanted to be supportive. He went into the kitchen as she closed the bathroom door. He took some leftovers from the fridge and started heating them up.

"I'm done. We just have to wait," she startled him a couple of minutes later.

"Jeez, Linds', you scared me."

"Sorry. I'm not really hungry Dan," she told him seeing he was taking out two plates.

"So?" he asked her.

"So, don't take out a plate for me."

"Montana, you need to eat. Ii don't are you not hungry, you're eating something." His tone was assertive and protective.

"Dannyyy," she whined.

"No whining, Montana." He was putting his foot down;

Lindsay knew he was just taking care of her, making sure she'd be alright. And she loved it and hated it at the same tie. She didn't want to eat, her stomach was filled with giant butterflies, completely tied in knots and doing jumps. She was running out of metaphors to explain what was going on in there.

"Fine but I don't promise I'll keep it down and you clean up if I don't," she said.

"That was gross, Montana," he laughed.

Then at that moment, the timer Lindsay had set, went off, making them both jump slightly. They both picked one sick each and looked at it, then they looked at the instructions again, to make sure.

"So…?" Danny wondered.

"So…?" Lindsay asked at the same time.

They were both still holding the sticks that were confirming their life was about to change.

"Wow," Danny let out.

"We're having baby," Lindsay added.

"Yes, we are." Danny tore his eyes away from the pregnancy test to drown into the eyes of his girlfriend, his pregnant girlfriend. Pregnant. As in carrying his child. The well-known Messer grin appeared on his face and right then, Lindsay hoped that, whether they were having a boy or a girl, their child would inherit that grin.

He suddenly gently grabbed and pulled her into his arms, lifted her off the floor a little. Then they shared one of the most loving, sweet and gentle kiss they had ever shared.

After a couple of minutes, Danny put her down. Tears made their appearance. However, this time, they were welling up in Danny's eyes. Lindsay cupped his face and taking his hand she led it to her still flat stomach which was harboring their baby.

The microwave bell broke their moment. Danny kissed the hand still on his face and went to the appliance. He opened it and took out its contents.

"Time to eat, Montana," he announced.

He expected her to protest like she had a few minutes ago but she didn't. the butterflies were gone, the knots had been untied and her stomach was now growling with hunger.

They ate in companiable silence, stealing glances at each other, a smile plastered on their faces. After, they dropped their plates in the sink, to be dealt later. Then they sat down on the couch, Lindsay rested her head on his chest while Danny fiddled with her hair. The TV was on but they weren't really watching it.

"Should we tell people?" Danny asked, breaking the silence?

"Not before I see my doctor, I think," she answered.

"Okay, when do you think that'll be?"

"Why?" She looked at him. She wasn't that eager to tell people. She wanted to enjoy the fact only the two of them knew for a while.

"I'm just really exited and I'm not sure I can keep my mouth shut."

"You have to, at least until after my appointment. I'll call on Monday and try to make it for as soon as possible, I promise," she smiled.

"We have opposite shifts for the next two weeks, how are we gonna go together?" he suddenly realized.

"You don't have to…" she was interrupted by a finger on her mouth.

"No way you're going without me, Montana," he was assertive but his voice also carried a surge of protectiveness and tenderness towards his family. She was his family, his future.

She gently kissed him and said :

"In that case, how about I make it to one of your mornings off and asked Mac a couple of hours off that morning to go to the doctor's."

"I think that sounds like a good plan," he replied kissing her temple.

They focused back to the TV and the next time Danny looked down at Lindsay, she was asleep. Danny turned the TV off and carried her to the bedroom where he tucked her in. He entered the after locking up and pulled her close to him burying his head in her hair.

Soon, they were both sleeping, dreaming of sonograms, swollen abdomens, buying strollers and cribs and all that stuff - in a word babies.

**a/n : did you really think the test would be negative? hope you enjoyed it, next update tomorrow ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n : i decided to change how i say thank you, how about in french! merci merci merci beaucoup!!! je vous adore!!**

Chapter 4

They were both working on Sunday, but on different cases. However, Danny always had an excuse to check up on Lindsay, whether he wanted her opinion on a piece of evidence or he wanted to take a break and thought she'd want it too, any kinds of excuses would do and Lindsay was getting tired of it. No matter how sweet it was.

She was out in the field with Stella when her phone rang. Seeing it was Danny again, she decided to ignore it, she knew she was gonna pay for that later but she was gonna kill him otherwise.

"You're not answering? Stella asked suddenly.

"It's just Danny, it can wait," she answered nonchalantly.

"Any problems at home?" Stella was curious. She had noticed Danny seemed a tad more overprotective of Lindsay today.

"No, no problems at all." Crap, Lindsay was onto something, an excuse, she needed an excuse. Think Lindsay, think fast.

"You sure? Because Danny seems a bit out of character today."

"Yes. He's just … hum…" Oh come on Lindsay think of something. Ah, I got it! "He just knows that I was feeling a bit down not being able to go back to Montana for the holidays this year."

Lindsay, you're a genius, she thought.

"Okay, and you're not answering him because…?"

God Stella doesn't give up easily, does she? Well the truth will work with this.

"Because he's driving me crazy and if I pick up I'm gonna hang up on him."

"He just means well I'm sure." She offered.

"I know he does," she smiled. "Doesn't mean it's not gonna drive me nuts."

Stella laughed. They had arrived at the scene and she dropped the subject. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than this though. However, Lindsay was good at keeping secrets, Danny on the other hand… Stella had known him long enough to know how to get information out of him.

A couple of hours later, Lindsay and Stella were back to the lab and as soon as the elevator doors open, Danny was on the other side, pretending not to be waiting for them -well for Lindsay.

"Hey Montana, how did it go?" he asked.

"Good. Aren't you supposed to be working?" I am not gonna snap, he loves me, I love him, he's just being protective, I am not gonna snap at him, she chanted in her head.

"I am, Mac assigned me to your case, girls." Danny answered ginning. He knew she'd kill him at one point, he just hoped she'd wait till they were home. He was being overprotective, but he couldn't help himself. She glared at him but didn't say anything about it.

"I need the bathroom, I'll be right back," Lindsay announced before walking to the woman's restroom.

Danny rubbed the back of his head, knowing he was in trouble.

"So, Danny," Stella began, "what is going on between the two of you…?"

Shit, Danny thought, Stella had that look on her face, she wanted info.

"What do you mean, Stel'?" Danny answered. That's right Messer play dumb.

"I mean, you Lindsay?"

"Nothing's going on, Stel, everything good."

Stella wasn't buying it. Something was up.

"Danny, look at me. You know you can't keep a secret, now spill it."

Oh no, the direct 'don't give me crap' approach. Must… fight… Stella.

"Stel', I'd love to tell you, believe me I would, but if I do, Lindsay is never gonna forgive me, so can you please let it go." He went for the direct serious approach too.

Danny was looking her straight in the eyes, pleading her, even begging her with his eyes to stop prying.

"Okay, I'll stop Danny." Stella gave in.

"Thank you Stel'." He let out a sigh of relief.

They made their way to their layout lab and started working. Half an hour later, they were still working, concentrating so hard on their task that they hadn't noticed Lindsay hadn't been back yet.

"Danny?" Stella said breaking the silence. "Lindsay hasn't come back from the restroom yet, has she?"

Danny looked at his watch and realized how long it had been and panic started to arise in him.

"I'd better go check on her," he told Stella.

"No offence, Danny, but I think I should do it, you don't want to go in the ladies' restroom," she chuckled.

"I'll wait outside," he stated.

"Danny, you stay here and keep working, I'll be back in five."

"I'll wait outside," he repeated and gave her a look that said 'don't mess with me'.

"Fine, I give up."

They walked to the restroom, Danny did more running than walking though. Stella came into the restroom and heard someone throwing up.

"Lindsay, is that you?" Stella ventured.

"yeah, Stel, I'll be right out," Lindsay managed to say before another wave of nausea overcame her.

"Lindsay are you alright??" Stella was getting worried now. Just then, Lindsay got out of the stall not looking really good. Her hair was a mess and her nose was red, tears were dripping from her eyes.

"Oh my god, Lindsay what happened?"

"I'm fine, Stella, it's nothing." Lindsay sorta lied. First wave of morning sickness, she hoped it wasn't going to be like that everyday. She felt horrible.

"Linds' look at yourself, you look terrible."

"gee, thanks Stel," she joked.

"Lindsay," Stella said sternly," you're going home to rest.

"Stella, I don't need to do that, I can do my job, alright? By the way, I'm surprised Danny hasn't barged in here yet."

"he's waiting outside," Stella answered.

"Can you go tell him I'm fine and I'll be right out."

"I don't wanna lie to him," Stella wasn't gonna let this go and Lindsay was getting slightly annoyed.

"Fine I'll tell him," she snapped at her friend. "Danny, get in here," she shouted.

**a/n : new chapter tomorrow, picks up where this one ends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : here is the new chap. hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

When Danny heard Lindsay, he darted in the room and was taken aback and slightly scared at her disheveled looks.

"Montana, you alright?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine Danny, just nauseous," she answered giving him a knowing look she hoped he'd get.

"Oh, alright. You need anything?" he was less worried now, morning sickness was part of the symptoms he had been expecting.

"Okay, that's it," Stella exclaimed out of the blue. "What is up with you two? Danny you've bee overprotective today and now that you have a reason to be, you don't seem that worried about it. And Lindsay you're not fine, you've been throwing up here for half an hour.

"Stella," Lindsay started.

"No, I want answers or you're not going back to work."

"Stella!" Danny was bit shocked that Stella was using blackmail to get what she wanted.

"Danny, if you say anything, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a very long time," Lindsay threatened him.

"Lindsay, I'm serious," Stella stated.

"Me too," Lindsay answered determined.

"Fine, Lindsay, you're going home, I'll tell Mac."

"This is all your fault," she shouted at Danny and started crying.

Danny took the few steps that separated them and pulled her into a hug much like he had the day before.

"I know baby, it's my fault, sh sh, it's okay," he whispered.

Stella dropped her mouth, she was speechless. Danny was nurturing, caring -she had always known he could be that way but she had never witnessed it before. Why was she saying it was his fault she was sick and why was he agreeing?

Stella was afraid to break the moment but she was concerned about her friend's health.

"Danny, maybe you should go home with Lindsay," she suggested gently.

"No, I'm fine, I can do my job, I told you, I'm not sick, Stella, alright?"

"But Lindsay," Stella was stubborn and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Fine, Stella, you wanna know what's going on?" Lindsay was angry, her hormones were all over the place, she was tired and Stella was getting on her nerves.

"Yes," she answered softly. Stella was getting a tiny bit afraid of her friend, she had never seen her that angry, not even t Danny.

"I'm pregnant. There you happy?" she told her before storming out of the room. Danny followed her out immediately, leaving a very stunned Stella in the women's restroom.

Well, Stella thought, that would explain the throwing up and the outburst. She was feeling a bit guilty for pushing Lindsay to tell her the truth, though. Obviously, Lindsay had wanted to keep it a secret and it probably wasn't the way she wanted to tell people.

"Montana, wait up," Danny said as Lindsay entered the locker room. "Lindsay, you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine Danny. Can everyone stop asking me that?" Lindsay was still annoyed. She didn't want to be treated differently and if this is what happened that early in her pregnancy, what would happen when she started showing or was heavily pregnant?

"I meant the nausea," Danny explained shyly.

"Oh… it's alright now. Thanks." And just like that, just by the evidence of genuine care for her in his voice, she was no longer angry. She turned and smiled at him sweetly.

"There's my Montana," Danny grinned. "So you wanna take Stella up on that offer or you wanna go back to work?" he asked.

"I wanna go back to work," she decided.

"Alright, then. But how about we take a lunch break, huh?" Danny suggested.

"I don't know, Danny. What Mac's gonna say? Do you think Stella told him?"

"Nah, Stella… understood we weren't ready to tell people yet. And Mac will say ' be back in thirty, I'll call if there's anything' like he always does. Tell you what. I'll go search him and you gather your stuff and we'll meet here in five. Okay?"

"Alright," she agreed.

Danny got out of the room in search of Mac. A couple of minutes after he left, Stella came into the room.

"Lindsay…" Stella started. "Look, I'm sorry…. Didn't mean to upset you, I was just worried but I should have dropped it when you asked me."

Lindsay let Stella apologize, she knew Stella was jut trying to be a good friend.

"It's okay, Stel', I was out of line too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. If it helps, this outburst of hormones is nothing compared to the one I had yesterday."

"Really? Well I'm relieved," she laughed lightly. " So I guess, congratulations."

Lindsay grinned widely. It wasn't how or when she had wanted to tell people but she'd get over it.

"Thanks. But Stel', you think you could refrain the urge to tell anyone else?" Lindsay asked her.

"Sure, kiddo, but you're gonna have to tell eventually you know."

"I just wanted to see my doctor before telling," she explained.

"You haven't been to the doctor's yet?" Stella wondered.

"We found out yesterday, Stel. And this was my first wave of morning sickness, even though it's two o'clock already. I was just cranky."

"No problem, I'm sure I'd be too." Stella reassured her. " So how did Danny react?" And she was back to her old gossipy self.

Lindsay was about to answer when Danny came back into the room.

"Okay, Montana, let's go have lunch. Oh sorry Stel," he added seeing their friend. "Am I interrupted something?"

"No you're not, we were just talking," Stella told him. "I'll go back to work and let you two go to lunch. See you later;"

"See you, Stel, " they both said leaving.

**a/n : i was a bit unsure of how Stella sounded. well how did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n : i'm glad you thought stella was good. thank you so much for the reviews ;)**

Chapter 6

They had lunch for half and hour at a nice café in front of the lab, then went back to work. Before they knew it, it was 7.30 and time to go home. They rode home in silence, Lindsay was tired and started to snooze.

"Montana, wake up baby," Danny gently nudged her shoulder to wake her up.

"Mmmmm," was said Montana's only response.

"Please Lindsay, either you wake up now or I'm letting you sleep in the car cause I ain't carrying you upstairs," he pleaded.

"Mmm," the same moan escaped Lindsay's lips and Danny knew she was awake.

"I'm not joking Montana," he said opening the door.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged without opening her eyes.

"Watch me." He got out of the car and hopped on the sidewalk. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him take the few steps to their entrance building. She groaned, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. When it beeped, locking itself, Lindsay turned and met eyes with her smirking boyfriend at the top of the stairs, keys in hand. She met him at the door and attempted to glare at him.

"You're an evil man, Messer."

"I'm tired too, Montana," he explained.

"You're saying I'm too heavy for you?"

Ordinarily, Danny would have known she was kidding but with the hormones inside his girlfriend, he wasn't so sure about it, so he fought the urge to shot a witty comeback.

"I'm just as exhausted as you are, come on let's go to bed," he motioned her inside the building.

Lindsay wondered why he stopped their banter, surely he was used to it and he knew she wasn't mad. Didn't he? I guess after everything that's happened since yesterday, he's a bit scared of me right now, she thought. Good, I might keep that in mind for later, it might come in handy, she smiled inwardly.

They got into the elevator and there was a weird smell. Even Danny smelled it but Lindsay more than smelled it.

"Danny," Lindsay complained. "Do you have a plastic bag?"

"I don't know. Why?" he was intrigued but not so much after looking at her holding her stomach. He rummaged through his bag, his pockets then took hers and searched for anything. Fortunately, he found a paper bag at the bottom of her bag and handed it to her.

"Here you go, Montana, we're almost there," he comforted her while she breathed in the bag trying to fight the nausea. Why is it called morning sickness was a mystery to her since it was happening whenever, except morning.

At last, the elevator doors opened and they were at their floor. They quickly ran to the apartment and Lindsay rushed to the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach for the second time that day.

Danny got down by her side and held her gently and lovingly rubbing her back in circles, hoping he was of some help.

A few minutes later, the nausea was fading but she stayed on the floor too tired to move. She looked at Danny and at his eyes full of concern and desire to help.

"Now will you carry me , Messer?" she asked him half-smiling.

Instead of answering her with words, he carefully picked her off the floor and carried her to the bedroom. She was heavy from exhaustion and her face was showing evidence of it too. Good thing that she had the later shift tomorrow, Danny thought, otherwise he would have traded shifts with her.

He sat her on the bed and their eyes locked, having a conversation of their own. It was an amazing feeling to know that, sometimes, they didn't have to utter a single word to understand what the other was thinking. Right now, her eyes were telling him how tired she was but also that she could use a cup of tea. Chamomile would be good. Okay, her eyes didn't say the last part, he just knew her taste in tea. His eyes told her he'd be right back to her. But before he left the room, he grabbed everything she'd need to change into her pajamas and laid them on the bed beside her.

While Danny was in the kitchen, Lindsay took off her clothes and put on pajamas. She caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror. She stroked her still flat abdomen and imagined what it would be like in a few months. Apart from the nausea and hormones, she didn't feel pregnant. She couldn't feel the baby yet, it was still so unreal. How could there be a little person growing inside of her?

She must have been thinking longer than a few seconds because hands suddenly snaked around her and rested on her hands, still on her belly.

In the mirror, she could gaze at the man responsible for her current state. If someone had told her on her first day at work that she would one day, not so far in the future, fall in love, be living and have a baby with the man that played that stupid prank on her, she never would have believed it. He probably wouldn't have either. However, neither would change anything that happened between them, even the bad. Why? Because they didn't live in the past, nor in the what ifs. They usually lived in the present, but right now, they were looking right into the future. Their future. Together of course. As a family.

"Your tea's getting cold," he whispered in her ear.

She thanked him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna make myself something to eat, do you want anything? I think we got crackers." He asked her.

"I think I'll try some crackers," she answered softly.

They went to the kitchen, Lindsay sat on one of the stool at the counter while Danny got out crackers and started to cook.

**a/n nothing much happening here, just everyday life i guess. next chapter tomorrow, will be later than today though, late afternoon at least for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: new chapter today, as promise. i have typed all the chapters that I have written so far so there will be daily updates until next wednesday, after that i don't, i have resumed writing today, but you shouldn't expect daily updates after that. ok, enough about that, on with the story...**

Chapter 7

They both ate rather quickly, both eager to hit the sack. They got into bed and Danny pulled Lindsay close to him resting his hands on her stomach. They fell asleep pretty quickly a smile still on their faces.

Danny woke up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing, announcing it was time for him to get up and go to work. He turned off the alarm quickly, hoping it hadn't woken Lindsay. He slowly opened his eyes and they fell onto the mass of curls lying beside him. She was deeply asleep so he quietly got out of bed and headed to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he came back in the bedroom draped in a towel. Lindsay had woken up when he started the shower. She indulged in the view that her boyfriend offered. He had muscles alright but he was not too big, just the right amount of muscles a girl would want. And the fact that droplets of water were still making their way down his body made him look very sexy.

"Why are you awake Montana?" he asked bringing her out of her reverie.

"To check you out," she answered as if it was the most logical and obvious thing to be doing at six in the morning when you didn't have to work early.

"Sorry, to have to cut your show short but I have to dress for work. Why don't you go back to sleep baby?"

"You're distracting," she said her voice seductive.

He put his boxers on, then his pants but stayed shirtless as he approached her on the bed. He leaned forward and touched her lips with his. Lindsay moaned against his mouth but he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"See you later, love. Don't forget to call the doctor," he reminded her before putting on his shirt, at least attempting to, because Lindsay was half standing on the bed trying to undress him.

"Montana, I'm gonna be late," he said wanting to stop her.

"Then be late," she replied peppering his chest with feather kisses.

"Lindsay," he tried to be stern but it was kinda hard when his mind and hers had other ideas.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," she gave up.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised and kissed her sweetly.

"Love you," she told him.

"Love you baby," he said and then left.

Lindsay got back under the covers and laid on the bed thinking. Thinking about everything that was going to change. Everything that she was going to need to do. Call her parents. Tell Mac and the others. Tell Danny's mother. Buy stuff. And the list went on and on. After a while, she got out of bed and searched for her phonebook to call her doctor.

"Doctor Walker's office, how can I help you?" the receptionist greeted her on the other end of the line.

"Hi, my name is Lindsay Monroe and I'd like to make an appointment for as soon as possible."

Lindsay got an appointment for the following day. She hung up the phone, grinning, this baby was becoming more and more real.

Lindsay arrived at the lab just before ten, which meant she had a few minutes to find Danny and tell him about the appointment? She first went to the locker room to put her things in her locker. Then she went to their shred office and found him working on the computer. She entered their office.

"Hey Montana," he said looking up.

"Hey back."

"Did you call the doctor?" he asked visibly excited.

"Yep, tomorrow, 8.30, is that okay?

"Yeah, perfect, talked to Mac yet?"

"No, is he around?" she wondered, since she hadn't see him in his office coming in.

"Not sure, haven't seen him since I got in. So you wanna tell what the appointment's for or keep him in the dark?"

"Depends on how many questions he asks I guess," she answered. "I'll go try and find before starting working."

"Want me to come with?"

"I'll be fine, see you in a bit," she said before leaving the room on a mission to find her boss. She didn't have to look very hard since he arrived just as she left the room.

"Hey Mac," she called.

"Lindsay, hi," he answered waiting for her to catch up to him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, please?"

"Sure," he answered gesturing her in his office. "what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have a couple of hours tomorrow morning to go to the doctor's?" she asked timidly.

"Sure, can Danny cover for you?" he replied.

"No he can't," she answered thinking keeping him in the dark was gonna be harder than she had believed.

"Oh, hum, can't the appointment wait?"

"No, I'd rather not wait," she didn't want to lie to him, she thought. Couldn't he stop questioning.

Mac was intrigues and curious, Stella was having a bad influence on him, he realized.

"Are you sick?"

"No".

"Annual check-up?"

"No."

Now she was feeling like a suspect in interrogation.

"Mac, is that a yes or a no, please? I've got work to do, you know," she kinda snapped at him which resulted in Mac throwing her a stern look. "Sorry Mac, I didn't mean to sound like that," she apologized.

"What's going on Lindsay, are you alright?" he was getting a bit worried.

"I'm fine Mac, I just need to go see my doctor but I think you've been spending too much time with Stella," she joked.

"Is that your way of saying 'keep your nose out of my business'?" he asked serious but with a twinkle in the eyes, meaning he was not too serious.

"You're not gonna give, are you?"

"Well, if I'm gonna be lacking someone for a few hours I need to know why," he stated.

"Alright, I need to see my OB-GYN and it was the earliest she could see me and Danny can't cover for me because he's coming with me," she explained trying not to snap at him again.

"Why is he… Oh," he said realizing what she meant.

**a/n : i know weird end, will pick up where this ends. what did you think of mac? he's so hard to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n : thanks for the reviews. btw, guys i haven't decided yet if the baby's gonna be a boy or a girl, let alone chose name, so if you have suggestions, i'll gladly accept them.**

Chapter 8

"Oh", he repeated dumbfounded.

"So can I go?" she ventured to ask.

"Alright," he agreed still a bit shocked.

"Thanks Mac, see you later." She wanted to get out of his office pretty quickly and she did because his brain was still having trouble registering the news.

Outside his office, she was met by Danny and flack on their way to a crime scene probably.

"Morning Lindsay," Flack said.

"Hi Flack," she said back.

"What did you do to Mac, Monroe? He looks stunned."

"I didn't do anything," she answered looking at Danny intently to ask him to make flack shut up before she was forced to tell him more.

"Come on flack, we need to go," Danny pushed him in the elevator." See you Montana."

"Bye, guys," she shot back before the elevator doors closed.

Lindsay went back to her office and started working but was soon interrupted by Stella knocking at the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes Stella? " she asked her friend.

"How are you today?" it seemed like a simple question but her voice was full of innuendo.

"I'm good Stel'," Lindsay answered smiling back.

"Good, good. So judging by the look on Mac's face when I saw you leaving his office earlier, I can assume that he knows?"

"Yes, but I think you're rubbing off on him. He kept asking me questions and was way nosier," she joked.

"Haha, you're a riot Linds'. So you didn't get to tell me how Danny reacted to the news."

Lindsay smiled, her friend really loved gossip.

"How do you think he did?" Lindsay wondered what Stella's vision of Danny was.

"I don't know, fainting, panicking, freaking out."

"Well, apart from the fainting, that would have been me. Danny was calm and reassuring," she explained.

"Really?" Stella was surprised, she was seeing a whole different side of Danny. Danny the mature grow-up really.

"Yes really, is that so extraordinary? Lindsay wanted to defend her boyfriend so she sounded a tad outraged.

"No, it's not Linds'. O you got a doctor's appointment?" Stella changed subjects.

"Tomorrow morning, she answered.

"You gonna have a sonogram?" Stella was obviously excited about the idea.

"No, not yet, it's just a check-up. Sonogram probably won't be before a couple of weeks."

"Oh alright," Stella sounded and looked a bit disappointed?

"Stella, was there a specific reason you came here or you just can't really keep your nose to yourself?" Lindsay chuckled.

"Actually, I got a lead on our case and since Danny got called out to another scene, it's just you and me kiddo," she told Lindsay.

"Okay, I'm listening Stella, what have you got?"

"I'll explain I the layout lab," she said already at the door waiting for Lindsay to join her.

Lindsay go tout of her chair and followed Stella to the lab where they would spend the rest of the day trying to figure out their case.

The next morning at 8.25, Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the waiting room of Dr Walker's practice. They were both silent because they were nervous. Danny, in particular was very very squirmy.

"Danny, for the love of God, can you stop, you're driving me insane," Lindsay scolded.

"Sorry, babe," Danny mumbled.

"Miss Monroe?" the receptionist asked. "The doctor will see you now."

Danny and Lindsay got up and they were introduced into Dr Walker's office.

"Hello Miss Monroe, nice to see you again," Dr Walker greeter.

"Hi doctor, this is Danny Messer," Lindsay replied.

"Hi," Danny said rather shyly, he had never been in a n OB-GYN office before and that was more why he was nervous rather than his girlfriend's pregnancy.

"Hello, Mr. Messer," the doctor replied. "So, Miss Monroe, what is bringing you here? You weren't due to come back till a few months according to your file.

"I'm pregnant,' Lindsay answered.

"Alright, have you done a home pregnancy test?" Dr Walker began her interrogation.

"Yes, two, both positive."

"Any symptoms?"

"Morning sickness anytime other than morning and mood swings."

"Mood swings?" The doctor repeated. "That's a bit early but not that extraordinary. Is the nausea very strong?"

"Depends on what you call strong. The first time I threw up for half and hour but then that evening it was better and yesterday I was only sick in the evening," she explained.

"Alright, I can prescribe you something that will make you feel a bit better once I've done some blood tests."

"I won't do anything to the baby, will it?" Danny spoke for the first time since he had said hello.

"No Mr. Messer, don't worry it won't."

"Are you eating well Lindsay?" she got back to questioning Lindsay.

"Well, " Lindsay avoided looking at her doctor.

"You have to eat properly even with the nausea. Not everything's gonna make you sick, you just gotta try," Dr Walker lectured her.

"Alright," Lindsay answered sheepishly.

"I'll also prescribe you some prenatal vitamins."

After her questioning, the doctor examined Lindsay and drew some blood to do some tests. She also determined an estimate due date for the baby -July 30th 2009.

"Now Miss Monroe…."

"Hum doctor," Lindsay interrupted. "We're gonna see each other pretty often over the next few months, call me Lindsay please.

"Alright, Lindsay. As I was saying, now we need to make an appointment for your first sonogram," Dr Walker said. "Would same time next week be alright?"

Lindsay glanced at Danny silently asking him his opinion.

"Mac will say yes or I could ask Stella to cover for me, I think she's off that day," Danny told Lindsay.

With final recommendations, Dr Walker sent them off and told them she'd see them he next week.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n : another day, another update, i'm slowing getting back into writing but once i'm out of chapters i doubt you'll have daily updates, so enjoy while it lasts ;). thank again for the reviews. you guys are great.**

Chapter 9

The week went by pretty fast, Danny and Lindsay were really excited about seeing their baby for the first time. Throughout the whole week, Danny had been extra careful to what and when Lindsay was eating. He wanted to make sure she was eating properly as her doctor had told them. That's why he was now making her dinner as he was waiting for her to come home. He also had been keeping track of everything that made her nauseous. So unless she developed another new dislike of what he was using that night, he was good.

He heard the door unlock, so he came out of the kitchen to welcome his Montana home. Her face lit up as soon as she saw him, it had been a long day and she had barely seen him.

"Hey baby," Danny greeted her, putting his hands on her hips and lowering his head to sweetly kiss her nose.

Lindsay sighed in contentment, glad to finally be home. None were on call so albeit a huge crime scene required all CSI they should have a whole night sleep.

"I missed you today," she said still in his arms.

"Me too, Montana, it's been a long day," he replied, kissing her on the lips this time. It wasn't a hungry heated kiss, nor was it sweet and chaste. Just a loving kiss supposed to take away all the stress of a hard working day. They pulled apart after a couple of minutes, two smiles mirroring on their faces..

"Dinner's almost ready babe, why don't you go change while I finish up," he suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan, you're a smart man, Danny," Lindsay teased smiling.

"One of the many many many reasons you love me, remember?" Danny replied smirking.

"You're so full of yourself," she shot back, disentangling herself from their earlier embrace.

"You making a list of all my amazing qualities Montana," he chuckled.

"Shut up Danny," she replied on the way to their bedroom and even though she had her back to him he could tell she was rolling her eyes at him playfully.

Danny got back to the stove. It wasn't anything fancy or complicated, bits of chicken with pasta and peas and corn in a parmesan and basil sauce. The pasta was done so he dropped it in the colander. By the time, Lindsay got back in to the kitchen he was finished dishing out their meal.

"Ready to eat, Montana?" Danny asked.

"Yes," she answered half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not very hungry that's all," she explained, easing his concern by stroking his left cheek lightly.

"You heard the doc, you have to eat well, and that's my job to take care of you, so grab your fork, Montana."

Lindsay smiled at him and did as he told. His overprotectiveness was getting better at work but at home he wouldn't let her lift a finger if he could help it and had even made sure she had something to heat up if he hadn't been home for dinner that week. And she had a feeling he was going to do that all the time from now on -not that she was really complaining, he was a good cook.

They decided to watch a movie after dinner but as they sat on the couch, Danny could tell something was bothering Lindsay. She had that light frown between her brows telling him she was over thinking about something.

"You alright?" he asked startling her.

"Yes Danny, I'm fine," she answered smiling but he didn't buy it, her smile seemed too forced to be sincere.

"I can see there's something on your mind Montana, so spill it." He demanded gently though and turned the TV off.

Lindsay saw in his eyes that he wouldn't let go until she talked and she did want to talk about it but she wasn't sure how to start without her sounding crazy and hormonal.

"You don't want me anymore," she stated without looking at him.

Not sounding crazy or hormonal was out of the window because Danny looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What? What are you talking about? I love you baby," he told her, a hand under a chin so she would look at him.

"I know that, I didn't mean it that way," she explained as if it made it clearer.

"Montana either you're losing it or I'm losing you because I have no idea what you're saying."

"What haven't you done in over a week Danny?" she questioned once again avoiding his eyes, slightly embarrassed.

Danny's mind went into overdrive trying to come up with the right answer but failing miserably.

"I don't know," he finally admitted.

"You're sure you're a guy?" she shot back somewhat aggressively because she was feeling her temper going off and didn't like it -she didn't want to fight with him.

"Montana, baby, quit the riddles and tell me what's bugging you. I promise I won't laugh," he said sensing it was the reason she wasn't talking.

"Sex," she said in a barely audible whisper.

They hadn't had sex in over a week that was true, but he still wasn't sure where she was heading to with that. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before -they had just been busy and tired.

"Okay. And…?" he wondered.

"You don't want me anymore," she repeated. Now tears were welling up in her eyes and she hated it. "I'm pregnant, so I must be repulsive."

"What?" was he really hearing what she was saying? "Hey hey hey, just because we haven't made love in over a week doesn't mean I don't want you baby."

He pulled her on his lap, wiped the tears off her pretty face and kissed her passionately. He poured every bit of passion and love into the kiss making sure she couldn't have any doubts about his feelings, about the desires she inspired in him.

After her lips, he began to plant his lips on her neck, even starting to bruise it a little, maybe that way, seeing the hickey that would form there, she'd remember that he'd always want her.

They were now in a full make out session since Lindsay started participating instead of letting Danny do all the "work". Pretty soon make out wasn't enough and with Lindsay still on his lap, Danny got up, wrapped her legs around his waist and steadying her by cupping her ass. Clothes flew everywhere around the room and all that could be heard in the room for a while was soft moans and groans and the loving words whispered in the ears of two people who meant the world to each other.

**a/n : i hope Lindsay didn't come out as whiny or something like that. i have never been pregnant so i don't know what i would feel, all this is inspired by many many hours of tv ad movies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n : new chapter again. baby's first picture. thanks for the reviews, and to everyone who's reading. hugs to all;)**

Chapter 10

After their passionate night, they would have needed a very late morning, unfortunately for them, they had an appointment they couldn't nor wouldn't miss. Danny was the first to wake up and decided he had a nicer way to wake up Lindsay than the alarm. She was snuggled up on his chest so he had a limited range of movements. Thus, he started to draw patterns on her back knowing that would send shivers down to her spine. With his other hand, he traced the contours of her face, grazed her eyelids, down to her nose then to her lips. He rather would have liked his lips to follow that path but his mouth was too far to reach her face. He could tell she was starting to awake because he could see that a smile was forming on her lips. So he bent his head to drop a kiss on her hair, after that, he began tickling her -softly at first, to make sure she was fully awake. But once he heard her giggle and felt her squirming, his tickles were a bit more pressing and faster and had her squealing.

"Danny, stop," she laughed and tried to get out of his hold.

She was squirming a bit too much so he stopped -he didn't want to accidentally hurt her in any way . He pulled her on top of him so he could finally kiss her on the lips. He drew her mouth to his lips and he grinned as she sighed in satisfaction.

"Morning," he told her breaking the kiss.

"Morning," she said back. "What happened to the good old alarm clock?"

"Isn't this a better way to wake up?" he asked feigning hurt.

"Much…much…much…better," Lindsay answered in between kisses. She glanced at the clock and realized they had to get up if they didn't want to be late. Danny followed her gaze and came to the same conclusions as she had. As much as he loved the current position they were in, he also couldn't wait to see their baby for the very first time and he knew Lindsay felt the same.

"Come on cowboy, we need to get ready," she announced getting off of him and out of bed.

"I know," he said also getting out of bed.

"I'll make us something…" he was interrupted.

"No I'll make breakfast and you go take a shower," she declared not leaving him the possibility to say anything else before she exited the room.

He entered the bathroom, took off his pajamas and started the shower. The hot water streamed on his face and made its way down his body. Thoughts of Lindsay filled his mind as it often did, at any time of the day really. Today, they would get a peek of their baby for the first time and he was excited but he couldn't wait to hold their son or daughter in his arms.

After his shower, he dressed and let Lindsay in the bathroom. Then they had breakfast together, Danny had wanted to wait for her to eat. Afterwards they set forward to the doctor's to meet their baby -sorta.

Like the week before they were sitting in Dr Walker's waiting room, but the nervousness had been replaced by eagerness and excitement. The receptionist ushered them in the office and soon Lindsay was propped up on the exam table.

"Alright, Danny, Lindsay, you ready?" the doctor asked.

The couple nodded. Lindsay's head was already watching the small screen and she squeezed Danny's hand as a lump formed in his throat.

Dr Walker applied the cold gel on Lindsay's abdomen which made Lindsay hissed a bit. She saw images on the screen but couldn't make out what they were.

"Let's find this baby," the doctor said.

She moved the wand around and stopped all of a sudden. Danny couldn't see anything but Dr Walker pointed a spot on the screen and announced : "Here's your baby."

Lindsay let out a 'sob-chuckle' and squeezed the hand she was holding even tighter. Danny didn't say anything, all he could do was look at the screen until the doctor pressed a button on the machine and released the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. He instinctively and instantly knew what it was. It beat so fast he couldn't believe it. Their baby's heartbeat. Fast and steady. Fast and steady. It was his turn to squeeze Lindsay's hand. Lindsay turned her head to look at her boyfriend and saw how speechless and amazed he was.

"I'm gonna leave you two a minute," Dr Walker announced walking out of the room.

"This is our baby," Lindsay declared proudly.

Danny still couldn't say anything, he had barely heard her words. His eyes were focused on their peanut-like baby. He or she was so tiny, it wasn't looking like a baby, yet, but he knew it was their baby.

"Danny?" Lindsay tried to bring him back to reality. When it didn't work, she decided she'd need something stronger to get his attention, so she pinched him.

"Ouch, what d'you that for?" he complained.

"So that your attention'd be back to me," she said innocently.

"Sorry, baby, I guess I tuned out, right?"

"Yes, you did, but you were really cute," she told him.

Danny chuckled and kissed her hand.

"It's real," Lindsay whispered smiling.

"You didn't think it was before?" Danny wondered.

"It's kinda hard to imagine someone growing inside of you," she explained. "Especially since I can't feel it moving yet."

"And now that you can see it…" he began.

"…it's real," she finished grinning.

"Now that it is, can we tell everybody?" he asked obviously very excited.

"Yes we can, Danny, but we have to do it together," she made him promise.

"Deal," he swore.

**a/n : next chapter tomorrow, telling people.**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n thanks again for the reviews, you guys are soooo sweet.**

Chapter 11

After the sonogram, Danny and Lindsay had a couple of hours before going into work so they decided to call their respective parents. They were all excited but both family asked a question the couple hadn't thought about. Danny's mom's words "When are you going to propose to her Daniel?" Or as Lindsay's dad put it "When are you making an honest woman out of my daughter?", followed by an indignant "Dad", from Lindsay. They felt a bit awkward after the phone calls. They had had the marriage talk once, but they thought they had time before the went down that road, because they knew the were in for the long run. Should they revise their opinions on the subject? They would have to reflect on it later, since they had to go to the lab.

When they arrived at the lab, they met Flack on his way down to the precinct. Seeing the still large grins on their faces, he couldn't prevent a cheesy comment.

"What were you two lovebirds up to in that elevator?"

"You're a riot, Flack," Danny said, then looked at Lindsay searching for her approval.

"We actually have something to tell you Flack," Lindsay said. "Got a minute, it's important."

"Sure," Flack answered.

They went to the break room to be alone.

"So what's up?" Flack wondered.

"Well, we've got some pretty big news to tell," Danny announced, his smile getting so big it was threatening to slip his face in two.

"We're having…" Lindsay started to say leaving Danny to finish her sentence.

"A baby!", Danny exclaimed.

Flack almost fell off his chair, he was shocked to say the least.

"Wow," Flack said regaining his ability to speak, "I guess congratulations are in order then."

Flack got up and hugged Lindsay then shook Danny's hand before giving him a typical guy hug.

"That's great guys, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Lindsay said smiling.

"Thanks man," Danny said back too.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've got work to do," he told them leaving the break room.

"Well Montana," he stopped talking. "Oh look, Sid and Hawkes are together in the hallway, we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Alright. Sid, Hawkes, can you come here for a sec, please? "she called for them.

"What can we do for you Miss Monroe?" Sid asked in his gentleman-like voice.

"Lindsay and I have something to tell you guys," Danny spoke.

"And what would that be?" Hawkes asked them.

"We're gonna be parents," Lindsay announced her voice full of pride and excitement.

"That's great, congratulations," Hawkes and Sid said at the same time.

The couple thanked the two doctors who soon started to ask medical questions to the mom-to-be which was making her a bit uncomfortable, even though she knew they meant well. Danny, seeing her uneasiness, came to her rescue.

"Montana, we better get to work. See you guys," he said getting Lindsay out of the room.

After a long day's work, the couple finally got home around 10 pm. Lindsay was tired and another wave of nausea just overtook her. Danny, on the other hand, was restless, he needed to talk to Lindsay.

She came out of the bathroom and crashed into the couch sighing tiredly.

"You alright, babe?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm getting used to it, kinda," she said and he gave her a look but didn't say anything about it. They fell into silence for a while until he broke it.

"Montana?"

"What?" she asked back.

"I think we need to talk," he announced.

"About what?" she wondered, a tiny bit confused. Danny took in a breath, slightly nervous about where he was heading to.

"About what our parents told us this morning," he said almost in a whisper.

"How happy they were?" she ventured knowing well that wasn't what he was talking about.

"No, you know what I mean."

"I do know and I'm not sure what to say."

"I don't wanna ask you to marry me just because you're pregnant," he sorta blurted out.

She didn't know how to answer that. Truth be told, she was happy the way they were. She didn't need a ring to know she was his and he was hers. Having a baby together was what made them a forever, not rings and a marriage certificate.

"I guess I don't want you to either," she finally answered playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I mean, I know I want us to be husband and wife someday but I just wanna wait the moment when it's right," he went on further. "But I don't want you to think that…"

Before he could finish, she put her fingers on his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Danny, I don't care what my parents or your mother want or say. We're happy right now, as we are and that's all that matters. I love you, you love me, we're having a baby, we don't need anything else right now," Lindsay didn't let him answer as she crashed her lips to his and they enjoyed a nice make out session for a while before they realized they had a perfectly fine bed where they could do wonders -and believe me they had.

Some moments mater, they were lying tangled in each other, but for once, Lindsay's head wasn't resting on Danny's chest -no this time, Danny's head was on her abdomen.

"You do realize you can't hear anything in there yet? It's too soon." She teased, although finding him incredibly cute, beyond words really.

"I could if you'd stop talking", he teased back. Of course he couldn't her anything but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

**a/n : so before you guys ask, i thought it'd best to warn, there won't be a wedding and i'm fighting my muse to make danny wait before he proposes (but she's very strong so there might one along the way, i can't promise anything though), because i want that to be in another sequel. for now it's all about the baby.**

**next chapter is christmas eve, i know it's not christmas anymore but that's when i wrote it. plus remember they are already in 2008.**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n : as promised, here is Christmas eve. what does Danny have in store for Lindsay? hope you enjoy.;)**

Chapter 12

"Montana, you ready?" Danny cried waiting by their apartment door.

"Yeah, yeah, why are you in such a hurry?" Lindsay responded.

"I'm not in a hurry, I've been waiting for you for the past half-hour."

"No you have not," she stated glaring at him.

"Yes I have, but let's go," he said ushering her through the door.

They rode the elevator down in silence. Danny was staring at her. She was beautiful, wearing a simple maroon dress that hugged her in all the right places. They were on their way to his mother's house to celebrate Christmas eve. And he was so excited about imagining how her face would lit up when she saw the surprise he had planned for her.

He opened the front passenger door for her, gentleman than he was and then went around the car to the driver's seat after putting all of their stuff in the trunk, stuff that consisted in an overnight bag and Christmas gifts. Lindsay had finally managed to get him to go Christmas shopping the week before on their day off. It had been on a Wednesday, fortunately. There were still a lot of people but Danny didn't cry bloody murder to too many people -at least not as much as he would have on the weekend.

He had found the perfect gift -other than his surprise of course -when they had gotten "accidentally" separated in Macy's. I hope she likes it, Danny thought.

"Any way I could bribe you in giving me a hint in to what you're getting me, cowboy?" Lindsay asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You'll see on Christmas morning but if you're a good girl I might let you have one present earlier," he answered.

"How good a girl should I be?" she had that seductive tone in her voice, the one she used because she knew he'd do anything for her at that moment.

"You're not getting me that easy babe." Danny managed to choke out trying to be convincing.

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep, I'm a very strong man," Danny declared." Plus, we just arrived."

He left the car and thirty seconds later, Lindsay's door opened. Danny handed out his hand to help her out of the vehicle and told her to be careful and watch out for patches of ice.

He took their bags out of the trunk and they walked to the front porch of the Bronx brownstone that used to be his home.

Lindsay rang the bell and they were greeted by Danny's mother. She was a petite woman with black hair interspersed with grey ones. Her face showed wrinkles around her eyes but she was still a beautiful woman. Her eyes were the same as her son's, their blue color was the only thing that hadn't aged, Lindsay thought.

Gia Messer shooed them into the living room where Lindsay gasped at Danny's surprise.

"Oh my god!" she squealed very happily.

"Aaah, Mom, dad," Lindsay shouted and deafened Danny in the process then ran towards her parents to hug them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"Should we go back home then?" Mr. Monroe joked.

"You know that's not what I meant daddy but what about everyone else we usually spend Christmas with?" Lindsay's mind was going a mile a second.

"Your brother's spending Christmas with his in-laws and the others understood," Lindsay's mom explained.

Jonathan Monroe was a medium sized man pretty lean but muscular enough. His hair was all grey and his skin was tanned from working outdoors. Grace Monroe was a small woman with brown hair and "surprisingly" no grey hair. Looking at them separately, you wouldn't be able to say which one Lindsay looked alike but if you put them next to each other, you could see the family resemblance, Lindsay was a mixture of both. Obviously, she had her mother's size. Face-wise, she had her mother's chin and cheeks but her eyes were her father's and so was her nose.

Danny shook Mr. Monroe's hand and was pulled in a hug by her mother.

"So how come you didn't come to our place?" Lindsay asked.

"Danny's idea," Jonathan answered. "The whole thing actually."

Lindsay turned to Danny who was starting to blush seeing how she was looking at him, full of love and gratefulness.

The Monroes and the Messers -who only consisted of Danny's mom since his dad had passed away when he was in college and Louie died a few months after his beating- had dinner together. Then they all went to the midnight mass.

They were sitting on the living-room couches talking mostly about the baby.

"Any ideas for names yet?" Jonathan asked.

"It's a bit soon to talk names yet, don't you think?" Danny replied.

"Never too soon, son," he paused. "Looks like we lost someone," he gestured to Lindsay who was fast asleep on Danny's shoulder.

"It is getting rather late," Danny said. "I think I'll put her to bed and get some sleep too."

"Need a hand?" Jonathan asked him.

"Nah, thanks, I'm alright, I'm used to it," Danny told him.

"How often do you carry my daughter?" Grace asked him teasingly.

"Pretty often, these days, believe me." With Lindsay in his arms he walked up the stairs and entered his old bedroom. He gently dropped Lindsay on the bed and got their pajamas out of their bag. He carefully unzip her dress and took it and took it off of her to put her pajamas on. He couldn't believe he hadn't woken her up, he was getting suspicious really.

"You're awake, aren't you?" he asked her.

The only reply she gave him was the beginning of a smile on her lips.

**a/n : Christmas continues tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n : new chapter's up, christmas continues.**

Chapter 13

"You're an evil woman, Montana," Danny said while changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt that served as his pajamas.

Lindsay opened her eyes, they were full of mischief and laughter.

"I am? You're the one who undressed me while I was unconscious," she said feigning being indignant.

"Pretending to be at least," he shot back.

"Are you gonna join me or stand up there all night?" she changed the subject.

He got into the covers and pulled her tight against his chest. They were silent for a while.

"Why did you do all this Danny? Why fly my parents here?" she questioned. "Not that I don't appreciate it," she quickly added.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to visit them before maybe next Thanksgiving or Christmas and they weren't sure, still aren't, if they'll be able to fly out when the baby comes, so I guess I just wanted you guys to see each other before that," he explained kissing the top of her head.

"Well, it's the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten," she thanked him.

"You ain't see nothing yet, babe."

After that, they both fell asleep leaving Santa to do his job of bringing presents to kids all over the world.

Lindsay woke up first, Danny's arm holding her tight around the waist. She tried to untangle herself from him without waking him up but as she attempted to ungrip his hand from her waist, he only held her tighter. She looked at him and her eyes gazed at the famous Messer grin that had appeared on his face.

"Who's evil now, Messer?" she asked still squirming to get out of his hold.

"Where do you think you're going Montana?" Danny said still not opening his eyes.

"I'm trying to get up to go to the bathroom, if you must know," she answered.

"Fine, I let you go but you better come back fast," he complied at last.

She got out of the bed and walked barefoot to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later but didn't join him back in the bed.

"I'm cold Montana, care to join me?"

"No," she said affirmatively.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Santa came," she announced like a little kid.

"Montana," he whined. "It's too early to get up."

"Please, please, pretty please with the cherry on top," she pleading chuckling.

"God, how old are you?" he moaned but gave in and got up.

"Yeah," she exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"You're so immature," he scolded.

"Look who's talking?" she teased back. "Come on, hurry up."

Lindsay ran downstairs, Danny following her laughing sweetly at her childlikeness.

In the living room, Jonathan and Grace Monroe were sitting on a couch when Danny and Lindsay came in.

"Merry Christmas," all of them cheered and kissed each other.

"Can we open the presents?" Lindsay asked still very excited which made Danny giggled.

"Lindsay, can you be patient? We have to wait for Gia," her mother chastised but smiled at her daughter nonetheless.

As if on cue, Gia Messer walked in from the kitchen with mugs of hot chocolate on a tray.

"Morning you two. Merry Christmas," she exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas too, Ma," Danny said kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Gia," Lindsay smiled but turned to the tree under which laid all the presents.

"Ma, I think if we don't start opening presents now, Montana's gonna explode with excitement," he joked while she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, son, pass some presents around then," his mother told him.

Everyone had a present in their hands but Lindsay had already unwrapped hers while the others had barely started. It was Danny's perfect gift, he had put a lot of thought and effort into it. Lindsay looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"So what's the gift Linds'?" Jonathan asked.

"A baby book," she answered not moving her eyes from Danny.

"Can we see it?" Grace wondered. Lindsay passed it to her mom, still staring at her boyfriend.

"Danny, it's beautiful. It looks handmade," Grace said in awe and letting Jonathan and Gia take a look.

"It is," Danny admitted shyly.

Everyone turned their eyes to him, surprise in their eyes.

"You made this?" Gia questioned.

Danny nodded, slightly uncomfortable at all the attention, thinking maybe he should have given her her gift at home with only the two of them instead of their parents.

"That must have taken you hours to do, Danny," Jonathan was bit impressed that he had done that. That was a very thoughtful gift for his baby girl, maybe she was in good hands, he thought.

"How about we have breakfast here for once," Gia suggested out of the blue. "Jonathan, Grace, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure, Gia," Grace answered motioning her husband to follow them. Gia thought from Lindsay's lack of speech that the two needed a moment.

In all that time, Lindsay had not averted her eyes from him and still couldn't speak. This book was beautiful, it was more than that. On the cover was written baby Messer in shiny blue turquoise color while the cardboard was a light yellow.

The first page was entitled Mommy and Daddy's first meeting. Danny had put a picture of the Central Park zoo and had written his side of the story -the rest of the page was blank so that Mommy could write her side. The next page's title was 'It all began with Christmas shopping' and Danny's words about how they had found out about the pregnancy. After that was baby's first picture, Lindsay's sonogram. That was the last page already filled but there was one made for each event of Lindsay's pregnancy and the baby's first years. At the end of it, Danny had put blank ones that could be placed in the book between other events in case he had forgotten one. It was the perfect baby book and the perfect gift.

**a/n : little heads up on how many new chaps are written. still one chap about christmas, then it's 2 chaps about New Year's eve. and after i'm kinda stuck at the moment. which means there'll daily updates until friday, after that, it depends if i get inspired, but don't expect daily updates, i'll try to make it weekly, though.**

**hope you enjoyed this chap ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n thanks for the reviews, i'm glad you liked danny's gift, then again who wouldn't lol. last chap on christmas, tomorrow is new year.**

Chapter 14

Danny moved over to Lindsay.

"You alright baby? You haven't said a word," Danny asked.

"This is the most wonderful gift you -or anyone else- have ever given me, Danny," she thanked him, leaning towards him and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it Montana."

"Like it? Danny, I love it," she exclaimed. "And I can't believe you made that. Why did you? How did you get the idea?"

"I got the idea at Macy's, but none of the things they had fitted us. And because I love you," he replied sincerely . "And our baby."

Tears fell from Lindsay's eyes. It wasn't the first time he had said those words or used that tone but she was still emotional from discovering the gift he had made for their baby.

"Do you take some kind of pleasure and pride in making me cry?" she half-sobbed, half-laughed.

He chuckled and pulled her into a hug kissing her on the forehead.

"No, I don't. but I'll try to stop," he promised.

"Well you don't have to stop being sweet, you know," she grinned at him.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do about that. Now let's get back to gift opening." He said rubbing his hands together. She grinned widely.

They all finished opening their presents, of course not one could top Danny's. Both their parents got them stuff for the baby and Lindsay got Danny a few DVDs he had wanted and also a tiny baseball glove with its tiny ball which Danny thought was really cute. She also made him promise he'd teach their baby whether it was a boy or a girl.

Afterwards the three women were talking women stuff which left Danny alone with Lindsay's dad -which was making Danny feel a tad uneasy.

"Son, we need to have a talk," he said suddenly. If Danny was uncomfortable before, now he was sweating a lot, dreading the conversation.

"What about, sir?" Danny asked.

"I think you know, Danny," he answered. Danny tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I know you love my daughter and she loves you, so why isn't there a ring on her finger?" he wondered.

His tone wasn't aggressive, like Danny thought it would, it was protective yet a bit stern too.

"I do love her, more than anything and I will propose, but right now is not the right time. Lindsay deserves better than a hurried proposal or wedding. We agreed to focus on the baby for the next few months. Sir, not having a ring on my finger does not mean I'm gonna run away from her. I'm never ever gonna hurt her."

His voice was steady, sincere and full of confidence still with a hint of fear but he meant every word and Jonathan Monroe knew that.

"Alright, son, we'll leave it to that, for now," he told him patting his shoulder. Danny was relieved that conversation was over and switched off to other topics like sports, news of the family and the ranch -basically anything else.

Meanwhile, the two mothers were having a similar conversation with Lindsay which had her as uncomfortable but less frightened though.

"So Lindsay, sweetheart, do you want a boy or a girl?" Gia asked her.

"I haven't really thought about it yet, I guess I don't really care," Lindsay answered.

"You're just saying that now," her mother chipped in.

"No, I'm not, I just want…" she trailed on.

"You want what?" Gia wondered curious.

"It's just silly. The other day I was imagining what our baby would look like and I didn't imagine a boy or a girl but I did see…" she hesitated, feeling a bit self-conscious, "Danny's eyes and grin."

Gia chuckled and Grace looked confused.

"The grin?" Grace asked.

"She means the Messer grin," Gia explained. "Every woman is a sucker for it. You realize you're a goner the moment that kid pulls that grin, right?" both women laughed.

"Don't worry, mom, you'll know what it is soon enough," Lindsay chuckled.

"I'm sure I will. Speaking of the future, when are you two going to get married?" Grace asked suddenly.

"Mom!" Lindsay exclaimed, wanting to dig herself into a hole.

"I will talk to that boy--"

"No," Lindsay interrupted. "You won't. Danny and I talked about this and there's no rush.

"But you're having a baby," both older women said at the same time.

"I know but that doesn't mean we have to get married," Lindsay retorted.

"It's just the way it is supposed to be," Grace said.

"No, it's not, it doesn't have to be. It's not what's gonna make us a family. I don't need a ring to know Danny loves me and would do anything for me and the same goes for me." Whoa, that was heavy talk to have with her mother and her boyfriend's mother.

"So that means no wedding?" Grace ventured.

Lindsay threw her arms in the air and puffed.

"Mom, no weddings for now."

"You know I'm gonna hear a lot about this from your father," Grace said.

"Well you can repeat everything I just told you and don't pretend you don't know he's having the same conversation with him at this very moment," Lindsay was getting a bit tired of this conversation.

"I'm sure my son can hold his own," Gia chuckled.

"Yes, he can. Now can we talk about something else?" Lindsay wondered.

"Alright, alright, sweetheart," her mother answered. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know, anything besides wedding."

"Okay, so what are your plans for New Year's?" Gia asked.

"Big plans, we're working," Lindsay sighed.

"The whole night?" Grace wondered.

"Until ten technically, but with the job, you never know. We'll probably be too tired to do anything anyway," Lindsay explained. If she was honest there was something she wanted to do on New Year's eve but she knew why danny's mother was asking what they were doing. She would have liked them to come to the party she was throwing for close friends and relatives. Lindsay actually wanted to start the new year with only Danny, a nice dinner in their home. But she didn't want to upset Gia, so she kept quiet.

The three women continued chatting and were soon joined by the two men who thought they had had enough girly talk and were feeling a bit lonely by themselves. They spent the rest of the day together but soon Danny and Lindsay had to leave since they had to work the next morning. Grace and Jonathan went back with them. They wanted to enjoy quality time with their daughter as much as they could because they were leaving the day after the next.


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n : i'm glad you agree on the marriage thing. thanks for the reviews, so part 1 of New Year's eve. **

Chapter 15

It was 9 pm and the lab was very slow. There had been no new cases so far, so people working were stuck doing paperwork and waiting for results to come back. Danny and Lindsay's shift was ending in an hour and they were praying very hard that there wouldn't be a new scene to go to now or they'd be stuck all night.

"Looks like we might be able to go home on time, Montana." Danny told Lindsay, tearing his eyes from his computer screen.

"Don't say that, you're gonna jinx it," she answered.

"Since when are you superstitious?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not, you know how this job is," she sighed. She turned her head and spotted Mac coming towards their office. "I told you not to say that."

Danny followed her gaze and saw Mac enter the room.

"Okay, Mac, where do we have to go?" Lindsay asked resigned and bitter.

"Home." Mac answered.

"Home? What are you talking about?" Danny was having the time of his life, watching Lindsay getting all confused where it was obvious Mac was being kind enough to let them go home early.

"You know, the place where you live, sleep, eat, do all sorts of things." Mac was having a little fun with her too but decided to end her confusion. "I'm letting you two go home early. There's nothing else to do here and if I get a call, I'll manage for an hour, before the other shift comes in.

"Oh," Lindsay was a bit embarrassed, it would have been obvious to a blind guy. I must be more tired than I thought, she thought. "Thanks Mac."

"Come on Montana, let's go then, we might have time to go to my mom's." Danny suggested without seeing Lindsay cringe. "See you later, Mac, thank you. Happy new year."

"You two Danny. Bye Lindsay." Mac said as they were leaving.

"Bye Mac."

They walked to the elevator hand in hand. Lindsay was very quiet and Danny wondered why. They stepped into the elevator and when the doors closed, he asked:

"You alright, baby? You seem pretty quiet."

"Danny, don't take this the wrong way, but do we have to go to your mom's?" her voice was quivering and soft as if she was afraid of his reaction. Danny was surprised and was beginning to wonder if maybe his mother had said something to her at Christmas that might have upset Lindsay.

"We don't have to, I just thought it'd be nice. Why don't you wanna go? Did Ma say or do something..?"

"No, you know I love your mom. I just don't wanna see anyone. Can't it be just the two of us tonight?" she pleaded.

Danny was intrigued. But could he really refuse her anything? He already couldn't do it when she hadn't been pregnant, so now that she was, her wish was his command.

"Sure, if you like. Can I ask why?"

"I want to start the new year with only you. Actually, just the three of us. As a family." She explained, hoping he wouldn't think it weird.

This was possibly the sweetest thing she had ever said to him. His mom was his family, of course but she was on a different level. Don't get him wrong he loved his mom but you can't really compare his love for her to his love to Lindsay. Nor could he compare his love for Lindsay to the love for their child. He couldn't say he loved one more than the other because they were different. Of course sometimes one has to come first and tonight it was Lindsay and their baby. More Lindsay alright, but he understood that she needed to make her 'nest'.

"I think that's a great idea, Montana," he told her easing her mind.

"I always have great ideas, Danny." Lindsay grinned, glad that he understood her.

"Yes you do, Montana, yes you do." Danny chuckled.

The doors opened and they found themselves in the car park. They walked to the car and Danny opened the door for Lindsay. She thanked him as she always did when he was being a gentleman -since he was always a gentleman, she was spending a lot of time in one day just thanking him.

Being New Year's eve, traffic was murder, so it took them an hour to get back to their place.

They set foot in their apartment, glad that they were finally home.

"So, Danny, what are you making for dinner?" Lindsay asked mischievously.

"Who says I'm cooking?" Danny asked back.

"Me." She stated, looking into his eyes and smiling.

God, she was gonna be the death of him, if that kid looked anything like her, he was screwed. Not that he would have it any other way.

"Fine, I'll cook, Montana." He sighed pretending to be annoyed. But Lindsay saw right through him and grinned at her victory. She went to change in their room while he started dinner. Since they had been at work, she was dressed conveniently, but she wanted to look nice for him. So she took off her pair of black slacks and green camisole and put on her favorite dress. It wasn't an extraordinary expensive dress but it fitted her perfectly. It was a blue dress, with short sleeves and V neck. The hem arrived just above her knees. It also had some sparkles on it and she looked terrific in it. She hadn't gained that much weight yet so she was glad to see it still suited her. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased by the way she looked. She just needed to do her hair and put on a tad of make up to complement the outfit.

She got back to the kitchen where Danny had started cooking. He turned his head and admired her, almost drooling.

"Wow, Montana, you look… you look…wow." Danny was speechless, she looked amazing. He couldn't help but checking her out, making Lindsay feel rather self-conscious.

"If you don't stop staring at me, you're gonna burn dinner," Lindsay said jokingly.

"It would be your fault technically, you know," he teased focusing his attention back to the stove in front of him.

"I just wanted to look nice but I can go back to old yoga pants and ratty t-shirt if you want," she dared him.

"I'll manage," he answered shrugging. "By the way, you look more than nice, you're stunning, baby."

"Thanks."

Danny finished making dinner which they ate together with music in the background to accompany their silences. By the time they were done eating it was almost time to ring in the new year.

**a/n tomorrow will be the last written chapter, the story isn't done yet, but i'm having trouble writing the rest, it slowly coming along. i know what i wanna do, i have to find the inspiration to write it. enjoy while it lasts, thanks again;) i can't wait to see last night's ep, hope i can watch it tonight.**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n here is part2 of New Year's eve. thanks for the reviews and encouragement!**

Chapter 16

Danny went to the stereo and put on another CD, then turned to Lindsay who was sitting on the couch.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked reaching out his hand to her.

She looked up at him smiling and took his hand. He pulled her close to him and rested his other hand on her hip while her other hand found its way at the nape of his neck. They swayed with the music, not a word needed to be uttered. Lindsay's head was now on Danny's heart and she closed her eyes, appreciating the comfort of his arms. At one point, Danny turned his head to the clock and realized there was only two minutes left of 2007. He bent his head and whispered in her ear.

"It's almost time."

She opened her eyes and gazed into his. She took a step without pulling out of the embrace to lead him to the window where they could get a glimpse of the fireworks announcing the New Year 2008 had come. She turned in the embrace to be able to see the fireworks but leaned back into his chest as his hands snaked around her to finally rest on her stomach. The two minutes passed and colors lit up the sky and they could even hear shouts of joy even through the window.

"Happy New Year, Danny." She said raising her head up to him.

"Happy New Year babies," he said back, pressing a kiss on her nose and stroking her stomach tenderly. Lindsay giggled at his use of the plural.

"So how do you like 2008 so far, Dan?"

"I think it's looking pretty good, baby. But I think it'd look even better in the bedroom," he answered wiggling his eyebrows. Then he gently picked her up and brought her lips to his mouth. He broke the kiss a few moments later and rested his forehead on hers.

He took a step backwards, she was still in his arms, with no other choice but to follow him, not that she'd choose something else if she did have the choice. Danny put her down on the bed and left the room, much to Lindsay's surprise and shock.

"Danny, where the hell are you going?" she exclaimed. Before she had time to get up and go look for him, he was back. And he was carrying candles. He placed them on their nightstands and the dresser. Lindsay watched him light up all the candles, silently sitting on the bed.

"Isn't that better?" he asked once he had completed his task.

"Very romantic," she admitted. "Why did you feel the need to do that?"

"I don't know, can't I be romantic?" he answered kneeling besides her and started to take off her shoes. Then he proceeded to take off his own and his socks too.

"Keep going," Lindsay encouraged him, her eyes darkening in advance.

"You want me to strip for you Montana?" he asked chuckling.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" she teased.

"Nope, wouldn't be the first time, anyway".

He decided to torture her a bit. So ever so slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, then leaving it open so she had a view of his wife beater. His hands descended to his waist and he started to unfasten his belt, his movements still excruciatingly slow for her. Once the belt was undone, he unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his pants. Lindsay had had enough, she stood up and put her hands on his shoulders under his shirt and let it slide from his shoulders onto the floor. Her fingers lingered on his skin as they went down his upper body to finally rest on his hips. At last, she slid his pants down his legs, so he was now only in his boxers and wife beater. Everything had been going in slow motion up until now, but before she knew what was going on, Danny had gotten rid of the remainder of his clothes and left her dress into a pool on the floor. They were dancing a different kind of dance from earlier, creating their own kind of music rather than following a beat.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms afterwards. The new year had begun and was going to bring a new life for them as they themselves were bringing a new life into the world. It was hard to believe that in a year from now, it wouldn't be just to the two of them. There would be a little Danny or a little Montana.

The next morning she awoke before Danny, a wave of nausea hitting her. She rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, trying not to wake up Danny. The nausea wasn't as bad as at the beginning and it only lasted a couple of minutes. The door opened and Danny appeared in the doorway. She got up and went to the sink to wash her mouth. Danny took a cloth out and ran it under the water before and put it on her forehead. It had become part of a routine, no words needed to be spoken, Danny knew what she needed and even though Lindsay had a number of times told him that he didn't have to get up when she did, he did it nonetheless, without speaking. It was his way to be an active part of her pregnancy.

"Better?" he asked smiling.

"Much. Let's go back to bed." She answered, grabbing his hand and leading him back to bed. They just cuddled for a while, talking about anything and everything until they thought it was a reasonable hour to get up on their day off.

**a/n so i managed to write a bit last night, so chapter 17 might be up at the end of the weekend. wasn't too happy with how this chapter ended, but i wanted to wrap up New Year's. after that i'll be skipping a few months to get things moving a bit.**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n : hey guys, i finally finished chap17. i haven't started chap18 yet, but i more or less know what i want to do. i'll try to have it ready during the week, but i can't promise anything, i told you my muse was quie lazy and she's never been this active before. thanks for all the reviews, you're really sweet.;)**

Chapter 17

"Argh!!" was the cry that woke Danny up one morning. His eyes darted open and fell on his girlfriend sitting on the bed surrounded by clothes.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I have no clothes!" she exclaimed clearly exasperated. Danny looked around the room where apparently all her wardrobe had exploded.

"What are you talking about Montana?" he asked confused, after all he had just woken up and to his still half-asleep brain, she was not making any sense.

"Look at me!" she had a pair of slacks on that was still open and it was clear that she wouldn't be able to zip them. Her bump was now clearly visible and growing more and more each day. She was now in her fourth month and her body was getting all the maternal curves that had him rejoicing in. Unfortunately, it also meant that her clothes would not fit anymore.

"Don't you have one pair of pants that fit?" she glared at him, conveying with her eyes the meaning 'don't you think I'd be dressed if I had?'. "Well, do you want to try one of my pants?"

"Ugh!! You're impossible! I'm not gonna wear one of your pants!" she exclaimed throwing her pillow at him violently.

"Okay, okay. What do you want me to do about it? I can't make your clothes bigger." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He shut his eyes, not daring to look at her at that moment, but waiting for her to explode at him. He waited but she never exploded. He carefully opened one eye and she was standing besides the bed, staring at him.

"Danny, are you afraid of me or something?" she asked, her lips curling up.

"What? No I'm not." He tried to defend himself. Truth was because of her hormones, she was getting even more easily ticked off and he didn't like to be the reason she was angry. So he wasn't really afraid, just cautious.

"Yeah right," she chuckled. "Will you help me or what?"

"How? How can I do that?" he asked clueless. He turned his head around the room, scanning it, hoping to find some idea and his gaze fell on the alarm clock. It was 7 am and her shift, like his, didn't start before two o'clock. So what was she doing up anyway? "Why are you up, Montana? We don't start work before 2 and it's 7."

"Don't try and change the subject, I don't have anything to wear."

"Then go shopping, we have time." He answered suddenly realizing that was the solution.

"If I can't go out like that for work, what makes you think I can go out like that for shopping?" she asked not believing he had actually suggested she'd go out with pants that she couldn't zip.

"Don't wear those, just sweat pants. You can wear sweat pants to go shopping, can't you?" his mind was on a roll, he thought, coming up with such brilliant ideas.

"I guess so," she replied, not having thought about that. "Okay, I'll finish dressing and you go take a shower."

"Why?" he asked.

"So you can go shopping with me." She stated, not leaving room for any argument.

"Montana, once again, it's 7 am, shops aren't open yet. Now take those clothes off and come back to bed." He said, pulling back the covers and burying his head in his pillow again.

He expected her to join him back in the bed, thinking he had persuaded her it was too early but she didn't and he actually heard her leave the room. So he reluctantly got up and went in search of her.

He found her sitting on the couch, gazing into space.

"Montana? Are you alright?" he asked sitting besides her on the couch. He took her hand in his and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I'm just thinking," she answered softly.

"What about, sweetheart?" he hoped he hadn't upset her with his 'bigger' remark.

"I don't want to change." She stated.

"What do you mean change?" he wasn't sure what she was talking about. Did she mean clothes changing or physical change or something else?

"I don't want people looking at me like… or thinking I'm… I'm different." She wasn't really making sense to him, but he didn't ask any other questions because he could see she was on her way to explain further. "People can definitely tell now that I'm pregnant and I don't want them to think I can't do my job, or that I'm weaker in some way. And I don't want to begin believing I'm changing." She finished with a sigh escaping her lips.

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and make sure he was gonna say the right thing - he didn't want to upset her any further than she obviously was.

"Lindsay, your body is changing because in there is growing our baby," he started stroking her bump lovingly. "And you are going to, even probably already are, change. And you know what, me too. But it doesn't make you any weaker, it just means that on the job, you're gonna be more careful because it's not about just you from now on. So it's okay to change, it's what's gonna make you a great mom." While he was speaking his eyes never left hers, holding her gaze to show her that all he was saying he was saying from his heart.

"You said you were changing too." She said once he had finished.

"I am, I have been, ever since I fell in love with you. When was the last time I did something reckless on the job?" he asked, seeing as she wasn't really believing him.

He saw her wrack her brain, trying to remember or at least come up with some kind of answer.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. "I guess you're right. But don't let it get to your head."

He was relieved to see her smiling and teasing him, that was his Montana. But he didn't mind having to reassure her from time to time, she was the one dealing with the physical changes and the hormones that were driving him as crazy as it was driving her. No matter how many times he would have to repeat to her the same things, he'd still do it, it was his job, his responsibility as her boyfriend and a future dad.

"Alright Montana, how about we go out for breakfast before going shopping?" he offered.

"I think it's an idea, your kid and I are starving," she answered getting up and leading him to the bedroom so they could change.

**a/n : i needed danny's words at the end of all in the family to mean something else, i sooo wanted to hug him and comfort him. how great was playing with matches, right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n hey guys, new chapter. i'm quite happy with it, but it took a while to write. i hope you like it.**

Chapter 18

"So what do you think?" Lindsay asked Danny as she got out of the fitting room. She was wearing a pair of jeans, the ones that have that extra length of fabric to cover the future mom's stomach. Her top was the usual type she was wearing but fitted her better than the ones she had, considering she had gained one bra cup. So, to Danny, she looked extremely fine and the top was accentuating her new curves without being inappropriate for work.

"You look great, Montana. Definitely a keeper." He answered after checking her out, of course. "So, how many outfits have you got so far?"

"Three. One last one and that should be enough for a while," she told him.

"Alright, then go back in there and try something else on." He smiled.

She knew he hated shopping for clothes, especially women clothes, then again what man didn't? So, she really appreciated him coming with her -even if she hadn't really left him any choice. Still, he wasn't being a pain in the butt, like she knew he could be. He had proved that when they had gone Christmas shopping a couple of months ago. It seemed so far away now that she had entered her second trimester. No more morning sickness, she had been pretty lucky with that but she was still glad that part was over. There still seemed so much to do and look forward to. Their main discussion at the moment was deciding whether or not they wanted to find out the sex of the baby. He wanted to, she wanted to be surprised, at least she thought so at first but she was having doubts. Danny had suggested that he would find out and wouldn't tell her. She had been completely opposed to that idea, knowing he was a blabbermouth and that if he didn't her, he'd tell someone else and before she knew it, the whole lab would know. However, his arguments as to why they should find out were all valid and logical - easier to choose a name, decorate the room, buy clothes and so on. But she liked the idea of being surprised and of not knowing. As long as the baby was healthy, she didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. Despite what her mom and Danny's mother had told her on Christmas day, she still didn't have a preference for one. However, she was sure that Danny had but didn't want to tell her, for some reason.

They finished shopping just before noon - much to Danny's delight, which meant they had time to go back to their place and have lunch before going into work.

"I'm gonna change into in one of those outfits, I'll be right back," she said to Danny before walking to their bedroom.

"Alright, what do you want to eat, Montana?" he shouted in the direction of their room.

"Whatever you want," she shouted back.

He was glad she was over the sickness because that meant he didn't have to be as careful to what he was cooking. She hadn't had any bad reaction to food in a couple of weeks and that relieved him greatly.

"How do I look?" she asked startling him a bit, he hadn't heard her coming back.

"As good as you did when you tried it on, babe," he answered absent-mindedly without looking at her.

"Really? Cause that's something you haven't seen me try on because I thought it deserved a private showing." At this, Danny's head shot up and his mouth dropped open at her sight and he was almost drooling. She was wearing a really fine piece of lingerie that was showing off her new curves perfectly. It was burgundy and revealing, yet not too much, enabling him to get a peek without it being slutty. .

At the store, Lindsay had purposefully gotten the wrong sizes so she could ask Danny to get the clothes she had picked in the right size. That way she had time to go buy that piece of lingerie she was currently wearing. She had had an eye on it as soon as they got into the store and couldn't wait to try it on. Actually, she couldn't wait to show it off to Danny. At first, she thought she'd keep it hidden until Valentine's day the next week, but she couldn't wait that long. Plus, it was fairly rare these days that they both had the time to do something like that. Be spontaneous. So she decided to take full advantage of the little time they still had before going into work.

It took Danny a few instants to recover the ability to speak

"I thought you wanted to change for work?" he asked, actually not daring to come closer to her, as if she was some sort of mirage. He was staring at her, completely in awe of her.

"I never said that, we've got plenty of time," she replied taking a step toward him. This seemed to break Danny out of his spell and he met her halfway. He was ready to worship her and her body the way she deserved to be. He encircled one arm around her waist and cupped her face with his other hand. He was being gentle and loving but apparently, Lindsay had other ideas in mind. She kissed him passionately, claiming his mouth with her lips, devouring him, tasting him like it was the first time. He guided her to the bedroom while Lindsay was getting rid of his clothes. She was so eager that he definitely heard a few buttons of his shirt being ripped and fly across the room. His pants were next and soon all he had left on him was his boxers which didn't last very long on him once they reached their bed.

God he loved that woman. He really hoped she would never stop surprising him because that was surprise alright. They might even be late for work, but who cared? Everything was forgotten, lunch, work, the whole world ceased to exist around them. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**a/n i haven't started writing chapter 19 yet, i had one idea, but finishing this i had another one, so i'm not sure what i'm gonna do now. i'm gonna try really hard to make weekly updates. so if all goes well, there should be a new chap next weekend.**

**btw, thank you SOOOO much!! i reached a 100 reviews, that's incredible!! you're awesome! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n : see i'm keeping that promise, weekly updates.;) thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 19

Lindsay and Danny arrived at work just after two. It was a miracle they were only a few minutes late. They walked out of the elevator hand in hand, which they tended to do a lot these days. They needed to be close to each other, any way they could and at work holding hands was more appropriate that what they had been doing at home.

They first went to the locker room where they left their stuff and then made their way to their office, where paperwork awaited them until they had another case.

They had barely set one foot into the office when Mac called after them.

"Danny, Lindsay, you're taking over Stella's and Hawkes' case, here's the file." He told them handing Danny the case file.

"How come we're taking their case, is there a problem with them?" Lindsay asked curious and concerned for her friends.

Mac looked rather uneasy, as if he was unsure of what to say. And he was, he didn't really want to tell them why he wasn't giving them the new case, mostly because he felt that Lindsay wouldn't agree. But he did think it was best for them.

"No, no problem, don't worry," he hurried and left their office.

"That was weird," Danny said to Lindsay.

"Yeah, what do you think that was about?" she wondered. She had a feeling that Mac hadn't pulled Stella and Hawkes from their case but rather hadn't wanted to put Danny and her on the new case. "I don't know, but he would have told us if there was a problem with one of them, so I'm assuming the problem's with us."

"We don't have any problems!" Danny exclaimed clearly not making the connections.

"That's not what I meant. I think for some reason, Mac didn't want me to work the new case." She explained to him. She saw his face lit up, indicating that he had realized what Mac's behavior had implied.

"Why not give it to me then?" he wondered.

Danny and Lindsay worked their case, but at the end of their shift, just before heading home, Lindsay decided she needed to talk to Mac. She didn't want him to treat her differently. Yes, she knew there was things she couldn't and shouldn't do anymore, but she at least deserved a explanation.

She knocked on the door before coming into the office and Danny followed her in.

"Mac, can we talk to you for a minute?" she asked looking straight into his eyes once he had raised his head. He had that look showing he had a feeling where the conversation would be heading.

"Sure, Lindsay," he answered. He watched them sit down in front of him. "I'm assuming you want to know why I didn't put you on the new case this morning."

"Yes, I know there are certain things that I shouldn't do now, but I would really like it if you'd talk to me or us about it first before taking the decision." She explained calmly.

"I didn't want to upset you, to be honest." Danny's eyes widened and he thought that was a big mistake. She was gonna kill him, well maybe not kill -she would have if it had been Danny, though- but Mac was her boss so she had to try to refrain herself.

"Mac, I appreciate the concern, but I am fully capable of judging by myself and controlling my emotions," she said keeping her voice in control and her face stern to get her point crossed.

"You're right, I promise to do that next time." He didn't want to get on Lindsay's wrong side, but he was just trying to look out for her, the both of them really.

She smiled at him, happy with his promise. She was about to stand up to leave when Danny spoke.

"So why didn't you put me on the case?" Danny wanted to know. After all, they still didn't know what the case was about and even though he could imagine a few scenes that would be too dangerous to Lindsay, he didn't really see what Mac hadn't put him on it.

"I thought it was only fair that you can't do things she can't. After all, you're partly responsible," Mac smirked. It wasn't the only reason. The scene was quite gruesome and Danny was a dad-to-be and didn't need to see that.

"Hey that's a good idea, Mac, maybe I should make you quit coffee," Lindsay said so seriously that Danny believed her. His eyes displayed shock but soon put on his puppy dog eye look that he used to plead with her.

"Oh come on Montana, please don't make me do that. Not coffee, heck I'll give up beer if you want, but please not coffee", he begged. This was all Mac's fault really, he thought and tried to come up with a plan to get his revenge.

"Relax, Dan, I was just kidding. But it's good to know what you're willing to do." She smirked then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Well, that wasn't funny, Montana." He pouted, pretending to be upset, when she knew it was just an act. Mac was smiling at their antics, these two had always acted that way, bantering and teasing each other. It was part of their functional relationship and made them who they were. At the beginning it was filled with tension, sexual or not but now it was filled with love and tenderness. Mac didn't doubt for a second that the couple he was watching would act the same way forty years from now. They were a forever couple and whatever life would throw at them, they would face it together, as one.

They said their goodbyes and walked out of the building, once again hands locked together.


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n : hi guys, sorry i didn't update this weekend like i promise but i've got exams coming up next week and i'm not feeling very inspired. i'm really sorry. forgive me?:D thanks again for all the reviews.**

Chapter 20

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted from the living room. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

Danny and Lindsay had a doctor's appointment. She was in her fifth month and if they wanted they could found out the sex of the baby. The problem was they hadn't made up their minds yet. Actually, Danny had but Lindsay hadn't.

"I'm here, I'm here. How about we flip a coin?" Danny suggested talking about the baby.

Lindsay's only answer was to roll her eyes at him.

"You got a better idea Montana? Like deciding?" he teased her.

"You're so funny. It's an important decision and I don't know what to decide. I know I'm a horrible person!" she cried. The emotional rollercoaster of hormones hadn't stopped or decreased in the last months and she often had these little outbursts of tears for apparently no logical reason.

"Hey Montana, that's not what I meant." He was getting used to these and the only thing that would calm her down was him hugging her, even if he was the reason she had become upset in the first place. So that's what he did. He went over to her and took her in his arms without saying anything else. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. She sniffled first but soon her breathing calmed down and she wasn't holding him as tight.

"All better now?" he asked stroking her back soothingly. She kissed him on the chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Much." She answered smiling up at him. "No we need to go or we'll never make it on time."

"Ready when you are. But we still haven't decided yet. Tell you what. What if we went 'spur of the moment'? Whatever you want at the precise moment the doctor asks us, we go with it and no regrets afterwards." He offered. She thought about it, weighing once again the pros and cons and decided it was a pretty good idea so she agreed. Danny lead her out of the apartment, down the stairs and to the subway station.

They managed to find a seat in the subway so Lindsay could sit. Standing up for long periods of time was getting more and more painful for her back so she tried to avoid doing so as much as possible. Plus Danny didn't like her taking the subway if she couldn't sit. You never know what could happen when the subway jerked and sent people crashing into others. Just the possibility of her hurting herself or the baby was unbearable.

Danny stood in front of her as if he was guarding her, protecting her from whatever threats there light be. He would never let anything happen to her if he could prevent it. When she was with him it was his job to take care of her. And while that might drive Lindsay crazy sometimes, she knew it was his way of keeping himself sane.

"Danny?" she asked making him look at her. "If you could choose, would you choose a boy or a girl?"

He had told her already that as long as the baby was okay he didn't care. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he was leaning towards one of the two genders.

"Why do you keep on asking me that when I've already told you like a thousand times? Do you not believe me?" he answered her, truly believing he was telling the truth. He did have a preference but it wasn't something conscious. It was the same kind of things like preferring sleeping on one side of the bed, or choosing chocolate over vanilla. You don't really know why you like one more than the other, you just do and generally you don't really wonder why.

"Because we both know you'd like one better. I'm not saying you're not gonna love this baby no matter if it's a boy or a girl but it's okay to want something." She explained.

"Alright, then what about you? You keep saying too that you don't care." He shot back.

"As for now, there's only two I want for the baby and none of them are whether it's a boy or a girl." She admitted.

"And what might those things be?" he inquired smiling.

"You answer my question honestly, I'll answer yours." She bargained.

"Fair enough. I guess for some reason that I can't explain, when I imagine or dream about our baby, I can't help but picture a little girl. I don't know why, but I don't think I've ever pictured a boy."

Lindsay was quite surprised. If she had bet money on what Danny wanted, she would have picked a boy. She thought that he would have liked to teach him how to play ball or play with cars. She hadn't really imagined him playing dolls and making tea-parties with his daughter. But she had to admit that the thought did warm her heart.

"I held my part of the deal, now it's yours." He told her.

"Alright, but promise not to laugh," he nodded. "I want the baby to have your eyes and your grin."

And there it was on his face, the famous Messer grin lighting up his face. He always seemed so happy when that grin made its appearance, like nothing could cloud his face and his life.

"Really, now? He asked smirking at her. "And why would you want that?"

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he just wanted to have his ego boosted, and it really didn't need any boosting really. Fortunately for her, the subway arrived at their stop and they had to get off the train. Danny took Lindsay's hand in his to make sure they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. They managed to get out of the station without being separated. So they set forth to their doctor's office rapidly. They walked in silence to the tall building, Lindsay completely lost in her thoughts still trying to figure out what her heart wanted and Danny reveling in the knowledge that Lindsay wanted their child to look like him.

They finally arrived in front of the building and Danny opened the door for her and let her inside. They walked into the lobby and waited for the elevator that was going to take them to the 11th floor.

**a/n : i don't know when the next update will be. as i said exams next week so i doubt i'll have written anything before they take place. i will have some free time after that so i hope i'll be more inspired. hugs to everyone!;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n:no you're not dreaming, it is an update from me. exams are over and believe it or not, it got my muse to start writing again, not 2 hours after my last exam, i was beginning to write this chapter. anyway, enjoy! and thanks for the reviews, i've been trying to reply to them, so i hope i havent forgotten anyone.**

Chapter 21

Lindsay was propped up on the exam table while Danny was by her right side holding her hand. As usual, their eyes were glued onto the screen that was about to reveal what was going on inside Lindsay's abdomen. Dr Walker was on the other side of Lindsay holding the stick, moving it so she could see better. She looked back at the young couple and smiled. A middle-aged woman, Danny and Lindsay were far from being the first couple she had welcome in her practice. Nevertheless, it never ceased to amaze her when she witnessed the love between her patients and their child. The birth of a first child almost seemed like a little wonder. Everything new and magical.

The image on the screen suddenly changed and there it was. They could see the head, the contours of the legs and the arms. If you asked Danny, he'd tell you their baby already looked like Lindsay, who would retort that he was just delirious.

"Alright, everything's looking good. So what have you decided? You want to know?" Dr Walker asked.

Danny tore his eyes away from the screen and glanced at Lindsay, waiting to hear her decision, hoping she was going to say yes. He wouldn't be mad at her, of course, if she said no, but he really wanted to know. It seemed to him it took her hours to answer.

"Yes, we want to know," she finally answered, squeezing Danny's hand tighter. Danny smiled from ear to ear, refraining the urge to jump up and down the room.

"Good, let's see what we have here then, shall we?" The doctor moved the stick just the right way and she was instantly able to tell whether it was a boy or a girl. For the untrained eyes of the two CSIs, it took a few more seconds but they also waited for the doctor to confirm what they had seen.

"It's a girl." Dr Walker announced causing Danny's smile to become even bigger and tears to form in Lindsay's eyes. Like she had done a few months ago, Dr Walker left the room to give them some privacy.

Danny turned his eyes from his daughter, just the thought of it scared the hell out of him and made his heart burst with pride. His daughter, their daughter. A little girl who would look up to them, a little girl who would have him wrapped around his fingers, just like Lindsay. A little girl who he had to protect from any harm. Even though he knew that wasn't possible, he'd still try, he always would. 

He saw the silent tears now spilling out of Lindsay's eyes and, taking a seat beside her, he wiped them away.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded, not sure her voice could carry out any sound without breaking. She was convinced that her reaction would not have been any different if the doctor had said it was a boy. It was the knowing part that made everything a little more real. She had been feeling the baby more and more with each week, but it was still an 'it'. Until now, now it was a girl, it was a person. A real person, that she already loved more than anything. A little tiny piece of her and Danny. Danny gave her a moment to get a hold of her emotions but his hand never left hers.

"We're having a girl," she finally said whispering as if it was some kind of secret.

He smiled at her and leant forward to drop a sweet kiss on her lips. "Yes, we are," he whispered back.

"You happy?" she asked.

"Do I look unhappy?" he chuckled. "I'm more than happy Montana, I'm in heaven!" he exclaimed.

Lindsay grinned and answered shyly : "Me too."

Danny put his other hand on her stomach and gently stroke it.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered. "Yes you're a girl, did you know that?" Lindsay laughed at his childlike quality but she couldn't help finding him adorable. He had started talking to the baby a few weeks back. Most of the time, he was only saying goofy, silly stuff, like describing what the new room would look like or trying to convince the baby to be a Giants and Yankees fan. Sometimes though, he would get serious and tell the baby how him and Lindsay met and how they fell in love. And no matter how many times he'd say it or how he'd say it, he would inevitably bring her to tears.

Lindsay grazed her fingers through his hair, ruffling it lightly. "Do you really think she knows the difference between boy and girl?" she teased.

"I'll have you know my daughter's very smart, aren't you baby girl? Just like her mommy." He answered locking his eyes with hers.

"Alright, alright, you win," she chuckled.

"Good, now you realize there's no way I'm not shouting it to the world, right?" he joked still half-serious.

"You think you could contain the shouting to the lab and our families?" she asked back after rolling her eyes at him.

"I can make an effort."

"Good boy", she said patting his head with her free hand.

Lindsay then began to get up, zipping up her pants. So Danny followed her and they both got back into the doctor's office. They sat down in the chairs, facing Dr Walker, waiting for her to start the conversation.

"So, Lindsay, I just want to remind you that you have to be restricted to the lab from next month until your maternity leave." 

"I know," Lindsay sighed. She wasn't looking forward to spending her days confined into the lab, especially since there was a lot that she couldn't do in the lab. So she knew she'd mostly do paperwork and that was a bit, scratch that, a lot frustrating. However, she'd try to resign herself because it was for her own good and their daughter's. Boy, was she gonna get a kick out of saying that. She was beginning to wonder if she could also refrain from shouting it to the world. "Anything else I need to be doing?"

"Just keep doing what you've been doing so far, you're in perfect condition and the baby's too."

That last sentence made the couple smile before they left the office. It was their day off but they couldn't wait to tell their friends about their news. They got into the subway again and arrived at the lab around 40 minutes later.

They found Stella in the break room having lunch.

"Hey Stell'. How you doing?" Danny greeted while entering the room with Lindsay.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here on your day off?" she wondered. "Didn't you have a doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, we did. We just got back. In fact…" Lindsay put her hand in her bag to fetch the sonogram picture.

"Ooh, did you bring me baby pictures!" Stella exclaimed excitedly, her face lighting up. She squirmed in her seat until Lindsay finally found the picture which she immediately grabbed from her.

"Awwww!" Stella gushed over the picture for a good minute without anyone saying anything else.

"So, isn't my daughter pretty?" Danny asked her waiting for her reaction.

"Yes, she… Wait a minute, did you say 'daughter'?" Her eyes widened in surprise while Danny and Lindsay were grinning. "Eeeeeeeee! I can't believe it, you're having a girl! That's fantastic!" she went over to them and hugged them both tightly.

"Linds' we have to go shopping for baby clothes!" she coaxed her friend, already having vision of little dresses and outfits for babies.

"Alright, alright Stell', do you ever think of anything besides shopping?" Danny joked laughing.

"Haha, you're hilarious. Anyway I've got to go back to work, I'll see you later." She left the room, smiling widely. That piece of news had really highlighted her day. She was really happy for them and she was going to welcome and spoil her surrogate niece.

Danny and Lindsay went in search of everyone else to pass the news onto them too. They found Adam and Hawkes in the trace lab while they later met Mac and Flack outside the elevator. All of their friends were obviously happy to hear the baby was gonna be a girl. Stella was, of course, the most excited one, being the only one planning trips to the mall.

**a/n: i'm not sure i'll have another update for the weekend, bu i'll try, if not we'll go back to weekly updates. now review away!;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**a/n: thanks for the reviews, i think i've replied to everyone, haven't i? not my best chapter i think. it gave me trouble, i wasn't sure where to take it.**

Chapter 22

It was Lindsay's first day of not being allowed in the field anymore. She was going to be stuck at her desk for the next two months, until her maternity leave. The only good thing about her forced stay to the lab was it meant she would do normal shifts. Be at work at 9, leave at 5 and no calls for her in the middle of the night and during other activities. 

"Come on Montana! We're gonna be late!" For the first time, Danny was not the one making them late. She had become resigned to not going into the field but that still didn't mean she had to like it.

She was in the kitchen fixing her lunch for the hundredth time. Her cravings were simple, nothing out of the ordinary, except they changed every five minutes and Danny had to make daily trips to the shop to make sure they were never out of anything.

"You know what? You could just take all the sandwiches you made and take them with you, just to be sure one of them is actually gonna be eaten." Danny was getting a tad exasperated and really wanted to go. Lindsay threw a glare, somehow making her brown chocolate eyes turn black. She finally finished what she was doing and passed him in the hallway. She put on her jacket and took her purse, at last ready to leave. 

They arrived at work after a forty-minute ride on the subway, Lindsay didn't utter one word to Danny the whole time. Her arms were crossed on her chest and her eyes were far away. He was quite used to her mood swings by now and knew she wouldn't be mad at him forever.

As soon as the elevator doors open, they saw Mac in deep conversation with Angell.

"Danny, just in time. We have a scene. Go grab your kit. We'll meet you in the parking lot." Mac said in a hurry entering the elevator, followed by the young detective.

"Okay, boss, meet you in five." Danny managed to answer before the doors closed on them.

"Guess I'll see you later Montana." He said turning to his girlfriend who just shrugged at him and went in the direction of the locker room to drop off her bag and jacket.

Danny shook his head disbelievingly and headed towards their office to pick up his kit. He hoped that he'd at least be able to see her during the day and before she left at 5, since he had a longer shift.

A couple of hours later, Stella came into Lindsay's office.

"Hi Lindsay." She greeted smiling. Stella had noticed her friend didn't seem to be in a very good mood and hoped she could cheer her up a bit.

"Hi," Lindsay answered monotonously without lifting her head from what she was doing. "Do you need something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to take a break? Get a snack or something?" she suggested.

Lindsay tilted her head and looked at her friend, wondering what she was up to. Not that Stella wasn't always nice but there was nice and too nice. And she knew her friend, she was on a mission of some kind.

"What's up Stell'?" she didn't have time, well, she didn't have the will to play mind games with anyone.

"Nothing's up, Linds', I just needed a break and I thought you could use one too. I've got chocolate," she sang the last part and grinned.

A hint of a smile appeared on Lindsay's lips at the mention of chocolate. She was getting a bit hungry and could definitely use a snack before lunch arrived.

"Alright Stell', I give up. You've won me over with your chocolate." She got out of the chair and followed Stella to the break room.

"So how's everything going?" Stella asked breaking the silence. 

"Has Danny been complaining to you?" Lindsay asked defensively.

"Relax, Linds', I'm just making conversation."

"Sorry, Stell'. It's just that I got a bit mean to Danny this morning and we haven't made up yet." Lindsay confessed crossing her arms on the table and resting her head on them.

"What were you guys fighting about?" Stella inquired.

"It wasn't a fight. No one yelled or anything, I just kept changing my mind about what to bring for lunch this morning and he was getting impatient so I just stopped talking to him."

"I'm sure Danny's not gonna hold it against you." Stella told her smiling.

"I know he won't but I feel bad anyways." She explained.

"Then why don't you call him?" Stella wondered.

Lindsay shrugged. She was being stubborn and she knew it. But that was who she was. Stella chuckled. Danny and her had been together for a while now, but the banter and teasing had never stopped and Stella didn't think it would ever stop, not even when the baby would come. 

"Come on Lindsay, pick up the phone and call him."

She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that, Linds'?" Stella chuckled at her friend's childish behavior.

"I don't like to apologize to him." She finally said, albeit in not more than a whisper.

"Nobody likes apologizing Linds' but if you feel bad, it means you feel like you need to apologize."

"Yeah but when I say sorry to him, he gets all cocky and proud of himself. I hate it." She grunted.

Stella let out a laugh but quickly coughed it off when she saw the glare Lindsay threw at her. 

"So you're gonna pretend to be mad at him forever just because you don't want to apologize to him? Plus think about it. If you do it over the phone you can't see his cocky face." Stella said trying to convince Lindsay.

Lindsay rolled her eyes but obviously looked defeated because she grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed a number - Danny's, Stella assumed.

"Hey, Montana." Danny greeted her when he answered his phone.

"Hi." She greeted back but didn't say anything else.

"Did you want something, babe?" Danny asked, having the feeling she was not just calling to say hi, given how they had left each other earlier on.

"Yeah." She answered rapidly.

"And what would that be?" Even at the other end of the phone, Lindsay could feel his lips curl up into his famous cocky grin. Stella was wrong it wasn't easier to do it over the phone, but she decided to get it over with.

"I'm sorry about this morning." She rushed to say and contemplating for a second hanging up just afterwards.

"I'm sorry too, babe. I'm on my way back to the lab. Do you need anything?" 

"No, I'm fine. See you in a bit." Lindsay answered, relieved that he hadn't bugged her more about it.

"Alright, love ya, bye." And with that he hung up. And with that a smile lit up Lindsay's face.

Stella had watched the whole conversation and had witnessed the changes. Lindsay was obviously in a better mood. She was glad she had encouraged Lindsay to call her boyfriend. Her job was done.

**a/n: don't know when the next update will be. but i'll try to make it quick. if there's nothing during the week it'll be next weekend.;) review away.**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n: thanks for the reviews.** **i think this ones is better than the last. tell me what you think.;)**

Chapter 23

It was 6pm and his shift has just ended. He had just gotten back from interrogation of a suspect and everything had gone well. He was in a good mood. Now back at the lab, he was leaning against the doorframe of his office and stared at Lindsay. She was sleeping on the desk, having obviously been waiting for him. Her shift had ended over an hour before and she was tired but she was still there.

He quietly approached her and knelt down next to her. He gently stroke her back and whispered in her ear.

"Montana, baby. Wake up, sweetheart."

Her eyes fluttered open and it took a moment to realize where she was.

"Hey, baby." Danny smiled at her.

"Hey to you too."

"What are you still doing here? You should be at home by now."

"I wanted to wait for you." She explained as if it wasn't the most evident thing. Danny chuckled and stroke her arm affectionately.

"Come on, let's go home." He helped her up and before he had the chance to turn away and head for the door, Lindsay wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. At least as tight as she could with her growing belly. Danny sunk into the hug and put his arms around her waist. Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying their moment together. After a while, Danny kissed the top of her head and started to pull away.

"You okay?" he asked her gazing into her eyes.

She nodded, resting her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"Let's go home."

An hour later, they were in their apartment, watching TV. The movie was a typical chick flick and Danny didn't even remember the title and the next day he wouldn't even be able to tell you what it was really about.

"You know, we haven't really talked about names, yet." Danny said out of the blue.

Lindsay turned her eyes away from the screen and looked at her boyfriend. She smiled lightly, the prospect of choosing a name for their daughter was very exciting and she didn't really care about the movie anymore.

"Alright, got any suggestions?" she asked, knowing that if he had brought up the subject, it was because he did have some suggestions.

"I've been thinking about it." He answered and shrugged, trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal.

"Come on, tell me." She urged him, sitting up.

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He had obviously been giving this a lot of thought.

"Okay, here's what I have so far." He looked so proud of himself, a huge grin was plastered on his face and the glint in his eyes was one of the most shining it had ever been. "What do you think about Sarah? Sarah Messer? It's on my top 3."

"I kinda thought it could be Monroe-Messer or Messer-Monroe?" they hadn't talked about that before and Lindsay didn't how he would react to her suggestion.

"Okay, what do you think about Sarah Monroe-Messer or Sarah Messer-Monroe?" he asked back.

"You're okay with it?" Lindsay wanted confirmation that he wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay with it, Montana?" he wondered, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. I just assumed, I guess."

"Montana, it's _our _baby, I think I like Monroe-Messer better than Messer-Monroe though. It has a nicer ring to it. But you haven't answered my question. What do you think about Sarah?"

"It's not our daughter." She stated, sure of herself.

"How do you? You asked her?" he laughed.

"Yes and she doesn't agree with the name," Lindsay answered seriously.

"Fine, what about you? Got any ideas?"

"Robin?"

"Like a bird? Nah, I don't like it. Robin Monroe-Messer? No, she doesn't like that." He said smiling.

"How would you know that? You can't feel her." Lindsay teased him. But his smile left his face. No he couldn't feel her, at least not like she could. He wasn't the one carrying the baby and he didn't have the same bond as Lindsay had. And sometimes, it'd bum him out. But he'd get over it thinking about how she'd be a complete daddy's girl who he wouldn't be able to refuse anything. But until then, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Still she didn't have to remind him about it.

"I'm sorry, that's not how I meant it," Lindsay sincerely apologized. She moved closer to him, straddling him as best as she could. Then she proceeded to kiss him, on the lips and on the eyelids and on the cheeks and on the nose and on the lips again.

"It's okay, I know you" he was interrupted by her lips on his neck, kissing the soft spot that she knew worked every time, so he moaned and forgot what he was gonna say. He tangled one hand in her hair and the other one went up her shirt and started stroking her back. Lindsay's hands moved from his hair to his chest to finally rest on his shoulders, supporting her weight. Lips remained locked together, only parting for a second so that air could come into their lungs before they resumed their activities.

The piece of paper with baby girl names lay forgotten next to them on the couch, long dropped from Danny's hand to be dealt with later. They still had three months to make up their mind and right now, their minds weren't really focusing on anything else but the other.

**a/n: I haven't chosen a name yet, Robin and Sarah are great names, just needed to find some that didn't fit.**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: new chapter. thanks for the reviews.;)**

Chapter 24

Lindsay had been in bed for two hours but couldn't find sleep. Danny was on night shift but it wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep, even if she never slept very well without him. No, she was having Braxton hicks contractions and they were making her very uncomfortable. They weren't really painful and not very close apart nor lasting long. So there was nothing to worry about, but they still prevented her from sleeping. After two hours of trying every possible position to sleep, Lindsay decided to give up and got out of bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on a book, so she decided to turn the TV on. Unfortunately, being that it was midnight, there wasn't anything on the TV she wanted to watch, so she turned it off again. She picked the book that had been dropped on the coffee table earlier. It was a book of baby names. They hadn't decided on a name yet, they still had two months to make up their minds, but Lindsay thought since she couldn't sleep, she might as well make a list of names she liked. She kinda knew what she wanted, a name that sounded a little bit Italian, something with an 'a' at the end. She went to search for a pen and paper and started to read through the book. She scribbled down names once in a while so she and Danny could think about it later.

It was 6am and Danny was just getting home. He hated night shift. Of course, who liked them? Now, he was at last arriving home. He put his hey in the keyhole and quietly opened the door. He saw a dim of light peering out of the living-room and wondered why Lindsay would be awake and he didn't think she'd forget to turn off the light. So, he quickly headed to the living room and his eyes instantly fell on the sleeping form on the couch. Her head was resting on the cushion while her feet were propped up on a pillow on the table. Danny contemplated the thought of carrying her to the bedroom without waking her up but he wasn't sure he could carry her and didn't want to risk hurting her. He approached the couch and gently rubbed her round stomach.

"Montana? What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Danny asked seeing she was slowing waking up.

"I was sleeping", she answered sarcastically and obviously a bit cranky at having been woken up.

"I can see that. But don't you think the bed would be more comfortable?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I ended up on the couch." She explained getting up.

"How come? Everything okay?" he inquired concerned.

"I was just having Braxton Hicks contractions. But I made a list of baby names," she reached out to pick the piece of paper and proudly handed it to him. He smiled warmly at her and took a quick look at her list.

"Do you think we could discuss all those names when I have at least a few hours of sleep behind me?"

For the first time since she woke up, Lindsay took a look at the man before her. He had bags around his eyes and looked exhausted. He had more than a five o'clock shadow and it made him look even more weary. She lovingly stroked his cheek, his stubble tickling her palm and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Of course baby, let's go to bed." She laced her fingers with his and tugged at his arm to lead him to the bedroom.

"Does that mean you're joining me?" he asked hopeful. He knew that she had to work in a couple of hours but he had had a rough night and could certainly enjoy a bit of quality time with the love of his life. Even if it meant that quality time was quality sleeping.

"Just for a little bit." She replied getting under the covers and waiting for him to change and get into bed.

Danny slipped under the sheets and put his arms around Lindsay's expanded waist. He breathed in her scent and all the tension and roughness of his day melted away. He closed his eyes and sleep overtook him in a minute. Lindsay drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in Danny's arms.

The shrilling sound of a cell phone ringing woke Lindsay up. She grabbed the offensive piece of technology and answered.

"Monroe?" she sleepily greeted to the person on the other side of the line.

"Lindsay? Are you alright?" Mac's voice was full of concern and Lindsay wondered what was going on and why she wouldn't be alright. That was when she noticed the time on the alarm clock. It was 10.30, she was beyond late.

"Crap, Mac, I'm so sorry, I went back to sleep and the alarm didn't ring, I don't know why. I'll be there as fast as I can." She hurriedly got out of bed and was about to hang up when Mac spoke again.

"Lindsay, relax, I just wanted to make sure you were fine. Why don't you take the day off?" he suggested kindly.

"It's okay, Mac. I'll be at the lab in a…" she started but was interrupted by Mac.

"Lindsay, really, stay home, enjoy the day off." Lindsay was getting suspicious as to why Mac didn't want her in the lab today.

"Mac, what's going on in the lab that you don't me to see?" she asked him, hoping to get a straight answer.

"Nothing is going on, Lindsay. I promise," Mac swore and there was a hint of amusement in his voice that convinced Lindsay that something was definitely going on but it had nothing to do with work.

"Fine, Mac but I will find out what's happening over there." She heard Mac chuckle at the other end.

"Have a nice day, Lindsay, I'll see you tomorrow," he told before hanging up.

While on the phone with Mac, Lindsay had moved to the living room so as to not wake up Danny. She couldn't believe he had slept through her phone conversation, she didn't feel like she had been particularly quiet. She went back to the bedroom and stared at him. He was sprawled on the bed, his face buried on the pillow and the sheets barely covering him. She decided to let him sleep, so she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She was washing her hair, her eyes closed when she felt a presence in the room with her.

"You gonna join me or you gonna stare all day?"

"I don't know, Montana, the view's pretty good where I'm standing," he shot back. "So, shouldn't you be at work, baby?" He got in the shower before she had time to answer. Lindsay felt his arms wrap around her waist. He kissed her shoulder blade tenderly and snuggled into her.

"I was late and Mac called and said I could stay home, so here I am," she explained, leaning into the embrace.

"So I have you all to myself for the whole day?" he asked, excitement could easily be heard in his voice.

"Don't get any ideas, Messer." She scolded playfully.

"I'm not, what do you want to do today? We have that list of names you came up with to dis..." He started to suggest but was cut off by the feeling of their little girl kicking. It amazed him every time when he could feel her. He reveled in the sensation for a moment and Lindsay was happy to just let him.

**a/n: will pick up right where this left off, i know that's a weird ending but the chapter was getting too long. btw, i've a coupe of people suggesting a name, you're welcome to do that, but i'm hesitating between two right now but a baby name discussion is on the way, so i could incorporate it in there.;) review away.:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: hey guys sorry i haven't updated for a while. it has nothing to do with the last ep, i'm just being lazy.lol. thanks for the reviews, i think i've answered to everyone. as promised baby names discussions.**

Chapter 25

After their shower, Danny made breakfast, well brunch was more of the right word if you looked at the time. Danny had made eggs with bacon and toasts and Lindsay was enjoying every bit of it.

"So, you wanna take a look at my list, now?" Lindsay asked after Danny had finished doing the dishes. She was grinning widely and was quite excited about deciding on a name.

"Alright, Montana, let's have a look at that list," Danny answered as excited as her. "So, what do you have on that list of yours?"

He stared at it for a few moments, going over all the names she had scribbled down on the piece of paper. He soon had a look of amusement in his eyes and he was smirking.

"You know pretty much all you have on here are Italian?" Lindsay blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I had noticed," she said. "I want her to have an Italian name."

"Really? Why?" he wondered out loud still smirking.

"Because, I like it. You don't like any of those names, do you?" she sat down on the couch crossing her arms on her 7 month bump.

"That's not what I said, I was just curious." He sat down next to her, smiling at her. "What don't you tell me why you chose these in particular?" he suggested her. She took the paper from him.

"Okay, my three favorites are Clara, Anna and Laura."

"There's a lot of "A"'s in there," he joked but stifled a laugh as soon as he saw Lindsay's glare. "And why these?"

"Well, Clara means famous or brilliant. And let's face it, our baby girl's gonna be brilliant." He smirked at her words but was definitely not gonna argue against her.

"Anna's cute I think. Easy to spell, cannot make mistakes about it. And Laura's pretty too. Did you know it meant laurel plant? And in classical times, a crown was made from the leaves of the bay laurel for heroes or victors as a symbol of honor and victory. It screams awesome person, don't you think?" Lindsay was beaming at explaining why she chose those particular names and was waiting for Danny's reaction.

"You have obviously given this a lot of thought. They're really nice names but what else do you have on there, Montana?"

"Alright, I've got Claudia."

"No."

"Lydia?"

"Nope, that's not it."

"Agatha?"

"That screams little old lady."

"Danny!! You know, you propose names. Here is the book, make a list."

"Alright, Adalynn? That's kinda cute don't you think?" he had just opened the book randomly and took the first name he read. The truth was he liked one of the names Lindsay had suggested but he liked to get a rise out of her.

"You're not even trying. I don't want a fancy complicated name and I want it to end with an 'A'." he was infuriating sometimes and she was about to choke him if he didn't start to take their discussion seriously.

"Okay, Montana, I'll tell you the name I like but first you gotta tell me why you want that 'A' so much", he offered grinning. He could see Lindsay was debating in her head whether or not to tell him.

"Fine, but you swear you won't laugh or so much as the hint of that grin on your face or you're sleeping on the couch until she's born!" Danny's face immediately straightened and he took her threat very seriously. There was no way he was spending two months sleeping on a couch.

"I swear, Montana." He promised her.

"I want an Italian name because it's a part of who you are and the 'A' are because…." She mumbled the last bit, making it impossible for anyone to understand her.

"I'm sorry but you're gonna have to repeat that sweetheart because I didn't get one thing." He was really having fun watching her trying to confess to something she was clearly embarrassed about.

"The 'A' reminds me of when you call me Montana," she finally admitted under her breath.

Of all the things he was expecting her to say, that wasn't one of them. He knew that she loved it when he called her Montana because it was something just between them, but he had never imagined that nickname he had made up just to tease her would turn out to be so meaningful.

"Aww, Montana." He wanted to do nothing more than teasing her about it, but he couldn't bring himself to. He found her reason unbelievably adorable.

"It's your turn, now Cowboy." He smiled at her and proceeded to tell her which name he thought was their little girl. And as he told her, he saw her face lighting up. She was happy with his choice and was so excited.

Danny bent down to her stomach and starting talking.

"So, baby girl, what do think of your name? Do you like it?" he whispered to the bump harboring his daughter. Lindsay smiled at his sweetness and her smile turned into a grin when she felt her daughter kicking in response.

"I think she's pretty happy with our choice, judging from what's happening in there," she said gesturing to her stomach. Danny ran his hand up and down her belly. "So are we gonna stay on the couch all afternoon or you want to do something?"

"I'll do whatever you wanna do, Montana. But how 'bout a walk in central park if you're up for it."

"Sure, a walk sounds nice, especially if you promise to carry me if I get too tired," Lindsay laughed when she saw the look on his face. He was strong but she was 7 months pregnant and it wasn't so much the weight that could prevent him from carrying her it was the huge stomach that made it more difficult. "I was just kidding, Dan."

He kissed her on the cheek before getting off the couch and helping her to stand up. They got ready to an afternoon out. The sun was out and it was a perfect day for a stroll in central Park.

**a/n: so?? like?hate it? hate me for not telling the name?:D i have to keep a little suspense, don't i?**

**credits for names: JJ, sakura-txell, Cowgirl23, jagnic233. thanks to everyone who suggested, i had a lot of suggestions and didn't use everything, it would have been too long otherwise. **

**i'm going back to weekly updates, so next chapter will sometime next weekend, i promise!**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: i know, i know i said this weekend and it's Monday. but i had computer problems. forgive me??**

Chapter 26

Central park in the spring was one of the most gorgeous views and any New Yorker would tell you that. Any New Yorker but one. That one was transfixed by another beauty and would fight you till the end of time until he convinced you that the most gorgeous sight on earth was Lindsay Monroe, months pregnant with his daughter. Danny wasn't watching anything besides and wouldn't have it any other way.

Danny was so focused and engrossed in the woman whose hand he was currently holding that he failed to see the root sticking out of the path. His right foot connected with the root and made him stumble. His subconscious made him let go of Lindsay's hand always on the lookout to protect her from any possible harm that could come her way. He fell on the ground face first with a loud groan and a very loud expletive.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked through her fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He answered getting up. "I'm glad you find this funny." He straightened his clothes after he glared at her hen he noticed she was still laughing at him.

"Didn't your mom teach you to watch where you're walking?" she teased him but leaned forward to kiss his lips. "All better?" she asked him sweetly.

His only response was to reach the base of her neck and pulled her lips towards his. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, time had a way of stopping every time they kissed. But they had to pull apart, breathless from the lack of air in their lungs. They both sported a satisfied and content look on their faces.

"Much, thank you." Danny smirked, finally answering her almost forgotten question. Lindsay's lips curled up but she remained silent. She took his hands once again and they resumed walking.

"Danny?" Lindsay suddenly asked, stopping in the middle of the path.

"Yeah, baby?" he said turning to her.

"Can we go sit somewhere, my feet are killing me," she explained to him.

"If you can hold on for 5 minutes, I promise I'll make it worth the while, Montana." He answered, squeezing her hand lightly.

She looked over at him, suddenly getting suspicious. He had that mischievous light in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before, he had been hiding it well. Lindsay decided to indulge him or she would never here the end of it.

"Alright, it'd better be good, Messer or sleeping on the couch will seem like a sweet consolation," Danny gulped at her threat knowing she was capable and had the power of doing anything to him. Danny promised and they kept on walking until Danny stopped.

"Montana, could you close your eyes please?" he asked carefully, now doubting she was going to do as asked. "I'll make sure you don't trip, promise." He was thinking promise was going to become his new catchphrase.

"You can't even make sure you yourself don't trip!" she teased. "But I trust you."

He smiled at her and that smile was the last thing she saw before closing her eyes. Danny went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to guide her through the last steps leading to the picnic area. Everything seemed to be ready for them.

"Okay, Montana, you can open your eyes." Danny whispered in her ear. During the few steps she took her eyes shut, Lindsay had tried to imagine what she might be witnessing once she would open her eyes but her mind had failed to come up with the truth. So, she was truly surprised when she opened her eyes to most of her co-workers standing around the picnic tables which were filled with presents wrapped in glittering papers.

"Surprise, Montana." Danny said still behind her and hugging her tightly. Lindsay was still so stunned that she hadn't uttered a single word but she was widely smiling.

"Oh my God!" Lindsay finally exclaimed when she regained her ability to speak. "Did you do all this?"

"I wish I could take credit but that's Stella's doing, I was just in charge of getting you here." He answered releasing her from his arms.

"Hey Linds', hope you like our little surprise." Stella told her hugging her as tight as she could.

"Stella, I love it, thank you so much," Lindsay answered returning the hug.

"Okay, ladies, I'm gonna let you girls have your fun."

"You're not staying?" she wondered.

"No, this is an all girl party and I am not a girl," he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Really, I hadn't realized, I was wondering how this got here," she joked gesturing to her stomach. "But you don't have to leave, you can stay with us."

"It's okay, babe, enjoy this. An afternoon for yourself." He smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"So, what's on the agenda for this afternoon?" Lindsay asked turning her attention to the party.

"Well, we've got gifts to open, cake to eat and other funny things." Stella announced.

"What exactly do you mean by funny things?" Lindsay asked suddenly worried.

"Don't worry about that. Let's open the presents first." Stella suggested already bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Alright Stell' let's open the presents. Do you want me to open yours first?" she asked laughing at her friend's overexcitement.

"Acutally, we're gonna make it more fun, you have to guess who the gifts are from."

"And what happens when I'm right or wrong?"

"It's gonna be like truth or dare, but without dare."

"So, it's just truth?" Lindsay was getting a bit confused.

"Yeah, if you're right, you get to ask a question to the person who gave you the gift and if you're wrong that person gets to ask you a question." Stella explained.

"Alright, I'm in. What kind of questions are we talking about?"

"Anything you want to know." Kendall answered before Stella. Lindsay got a bit anxious at Kendall's response and hoped she got every answer right. She knew her friends and hose knowing glances and half-smiles meant that they would ask her ANYthing like how good Danny was in bed or something like that.

"Let's start with this one."

**a/n: next chapter will follow directly after that one. and no you're not finding out the name until the birth.:D**


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n: hey everyone, sorry i didn't update last weekend, but this chapter didn't come easy. i'm still not that happy with it but i want to get the story moving forward.**

Chapter 27

"Let's start with this one." Stella handed her a square package wrapped in pink paper. It was medium-sized and there was no way you could guess what was inside. Lindsay carefully unwrapped the paper, as if it was some evidence that needed to be examined.

"Linds', it's a gift not an evidence bag, come on, hurry up." Stella urged her. Lindsay finished unwrapping the gift and opened it. It was a bunch of bed sheets for the crib. There were the traditional ones, like pink ones with flowers, horses or just plain ones of different colors. But what Lindsay thought was the cutest thing ever was a pair of sheets with mini microscopes on them.

"So are the gifts only from people here or also from other people?" Lindsay wondered.

"There are also gifts from Mac, Hawkes, Adam, Sid and Flack. So who do you think got you this?" Angell asked her.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna go with… hum… Kendall." Lindsay finally said after much thinking.

"And you are….," Stella started trying to maintain some suspense, "… correct. Okay, you can ask Kendall anything you wanna know."

"Alright, Kendall, what's the deal with you and Adam?" Lindsay inquired, much to Stella's delight. Kendall didn't get embarrassed at all by the question but took her time to answer, obviously attempting to choose her words carefully.

"I just like teasing him, he gets all flustered." The woman answered, provoking her friends' laughter.

"Just like?" Stella asked.

"You're not supposed to be asking the questions to me, Stella." Kendall told her.

"Fine, fine." Stella said a bit frustrated. "Here is another one, Linds'.

This one was much larger than the other and Lindsay laughed when she saw what was inside. It was a box filled with diapers. Not only that but there were diapers for different ages, from newborn to two-year olds. On top of the package was an envelope. Lindsay opened and found a coupon for diapers to be used whenever.

"Wow, that's great! That's definitely going to come in handy. Alright, I think that's from Hawkes?"

Lindsay wasn't that sure about her answer, it could have come from anybody, except Stella. Lindsay was absolutely certain that Stella was offering them clothes.

As soon as Lindsay guessed, Stella began smirking.

"Nope, you're wrong, it's not from Hawkes. That one's from me", Stella told her. Lindsay's eyes widened in surprise. No way, Stella didn't buy them clothes, like girly dresses and cute onesies.

"Come on Stella, you're telling me you bought us diapers and not clothes!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"No one said it had to be one gift." Stella was very proud of herself and the smirk on her face wouldn't leave for a little while. Lindsay scoffed, clearly annoyed at her friend.

"That's not fair, Stella, you didn't say that, it doesn't count", Lindsay pouted. "I'm not answering any questions."

"You have to, it's the game. Now let's see what could I ask you? Ooh I know. Have you decided on a name yet?" It was Lindsay's turn to smirk, Stella hadn't been really careful to how she had phrased her question.

"Yes, we have." Lindsay answered grinning.

"So, what is it?" Stella asked very excited.

"I believe I have answered your question. You can't ask me another one unless I guess wrong again and that's not gonna happen." Lindsay's annoyance had disappeared, her moods were often changing and now she was happy and boasting. "Should have been more careful with your words, Stell," Lindsay replied very content with herself.

"Oh come on, Linds', you know you want to tell," Stella exclaimed trying to coax her friend.

"I think you're confusing me with Danny."

"Fine, I give up for no." Stella conceded, but Lindsay had a feeling her friend wouldn't give up that easily. She made a mental note to herself to strongly threaten of dire consequences if he blabbed to Stella or anyone else for that matter. They spent the rest of the afternoon doing just that, laughing a lot. Lindsay did get a few guesses wrong but Stella didn't get to ask another questions and Angell and a couple of lab techs had other questions on their mind.

Meanwhile, Danny was waiting for Flack in their apartment.

"So, how are you gonna keep Lindsay from the room for two days with all the things she's gonna get today?" Flack asked him.

Danny had asked his friend to help him paint the nursery. Lindsay and him had chosen colors and patterns a while ago but had never gotten around to doing the job. She he thought it could be a nice surprise for her. But because of paint fumes, he would have to keep her from entering the room for a little while.

"Man, I have no idea. It could be fine. If we were extremely busy, we don't go in there everyday. But I'm not gonna wish for more DB to show up. Any ideas?"

"Nope." Flack answered shrugging.

"I'm so glad I asked you to help," Danny shot back sarcastically.

"Help to paint. You ask for muscles, not brains, Messer." Danny rolled his eyes and bit back a witty remark that he knew would have resulted in him covered in paint prematurely.

"Guess you're gonna have to keep her busy with other stuff." Don said stressing on the last word his lips curling up into a smirk.

"Shut up", Danny answered but Flack could have sworn he had seen the hint of a blush creep up on his friend's face. "Come on, let's get to work."

They got into the room and started to paint. by the end of the afternoon, the room was painted and so were they.

**a/n: i'm not gonna promise an update for next weekend because truth is i don't know. i've starting writing the next chap a bit but i'm not sure where to take it.  
it's alright to tell me you didn't like that chapter, it's definitely not my best work. i guess my muse is telling me to keep Danny and Lindsay at the same place at the same moment. lol.;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n: no no you're not hallucinating, it is an update from me.lol. i know it took long and i'm sorry. this chapter took a long time coming but i'm quite happy about it, at least way happier than with the last one.**

**before we start, i would like to thank and credit KaitlynReynolds on the CSI NY board at for the question asked to Lindsay, though i rephrased it, her idea got my writing unstuck. anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 28

"Hey babe," Danny greeted on his phone after the caller ID displayed 'Montana'.

"Hey to you too, Danny," Stella answered him instead of Lindsay.

"Why are you calling on Lindsay's phone? Is she alright? Is the baby okay?" Danny asked holding his breath.

"Relax, my phone's dead that's all. I thought we could get everything in my car without your help but turns out I was wrong and Linds' said we needed a big strong man but Flack wasn't answering so I suggested to call you."

"You're so funny, Stell, can I talk to Lindsay now, please?" Even if he knew Stella wouldn't lie to him, he still needed to hear her voice, assuring him that everything was fine.

"I'm deeply hurt that you don't want to talk to me, Danny." She teased him. Danny rolled his eyes at her even though she couldn't see him, but he didn't say anything else.

"Hey, Dan." Lindsay's sweet voice greeted him on the other end and brought a smile to his face.

"Hey, baby. So is everything alright?"

"Everything's great. We've got amazing stuff. I can't wait to show you. So you're coming to pick us up?" she wondered, her voice betraying her excitement.

"I'll be there in 15, I'll meet you up where I left you." He answered her.

"Great. See you."

"Lov…" Danny attempted to answer before realizing she had already hung up on him. He was going to blame Stella for this. She must have hurried Lindsay and coerced her to hang up on him without an 'I love you'.

He got to his car and headed off towards the park. It took him a bit more than expected to be able to park his car. Then he made his way into the park and quickly found Lindsay and Stella surrounded by all the gifts. God there was a lot of stuff, so much that he wasn't sure they could all fit in their place.

"Knight in shining armor at your service," he announced himself making the girls laugh. He walked to Lindsay and dropped a lingering kiss to her lips to make up for the hung up. "So, how was the party?"

"Great! We had a lot of fun and even more presents!" Lindsay answered so excited than she was practically shouting.

"I can hear just fine Montana, no need to yell." Danny said chuckling until she poked him hard in the hardly there love handles. "Are you alright, Stell? You've been looking at me funny since I arrived."

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't just witnessed it but Stella was blushing. What could he have said or done that could make her blush. He turned to Lindsay just in time to see her throwing her friend a knowing -and was it pleading?- look. Danny had a bad feeling about this, what on earth had Lindsay told Stella?

"I'm alright, Dan, let's get these in your car," she finally said gesturing to the mountain of gifts. "Two trips should do the trick."

Stella began to walk away from them in the direction Danny had come from while Danny gathered some boxes in his arms.

"Be right back babe," Danny said before following Stella.

It took four trips to the car to get everything in it. They dropped Stella off at her place and went home. Danny still hadn't figured out how to stop Lindsay from entering the nursery without ruining the surprise but he had to try.

"We should have asked Stella to help us get all this into the apartment, she wouldn't have said no, you know." Lindsay said breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them in the car.

"I know, it'll take longer but I'll be alright, don't worry. I just had the impression she wouldn't be able to look me in the eyes the whole time and that was getting a little bit embarrassing." He shot back, taking the chance to find out what Lindsay could have said to Stella.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Danny. You must have been hallucinating." She answered playing innocent.

"Don't play dumb, Montana. Now, spill it, what did you tell Stella?" he firmly asked.

Lindsay was weighing her options. What was more fun, not telling him and having him wondering and obsessing or telling him and him not being able to look at any of the women present at the party in the eye? That was a tough choice. But she eventually made up her mind.

"We were playing this game. I had to guess who the gifts were from and if I was right I got to ask any question but if I was wrong they could ask me anything. And they did."

"What did Stella ask?" Danny wasn't liking where this was going, he was very much content in having the personal details of their life, personal. No one needed to know anything.

"She just asked if we had chosen a name. But she couldn't ask what the name was after that and nobody else did, so don't worry." Lindsay rushed her answer, knowing she had threatened him with dire consequences if he were to reveal the name they had chosen. "However…"

"I don't like the sound of that." Danny whispered, dreading the rest of her sentence.

"Someone did ask if …" she mumbled, making it impossible to understand.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get that." Now he was worried, if she was mumbling, that meant it was worse than he thought it was.

"…if you were the best I had ever had." She admitted reluctantly.

Danny looked at her incredulously. Had he heard her right?

"Tell me you didn't answer that," he begged her, not daring to turn his eyes away from the road, in fear of not seeing in her eyes the confirmation he was desperately needing. A couple of minutes later, Lindsay still hadn't answered, so Danny turned to her. She was smirking, at him, she was smirking at him and that just wasn't fair.

"I might have answered something." She was chuckling and he couldn't do anything about it. If Stella had been embarrassed, he couldn't imagine how he would feel when he saw her again. He figured they should avoid each other for a few days, maybe weeks even.

"Montana, are you gonna put me out of my misery here?" Danny was getting restless and wanted that conversation to be over as quickly as possible.

"I told them that you knew your way around a woman's body, especially mine. And that you just had to look at me a certain way to make my toes curl." She at last confessed. Had Danny been drinking or eating something, he would have choked.

"You're kidding?" he pleaded, still slightly hoping he had misheard or that she was indeed kidding.

"I was obligated to tell the truth." She stated like it was nothing or like she had taken an oath at the start of what Danny was thinking was a very stupid game.

"And a simple yes would have been too hard?" he grumbled. Alright, now was his chance. "Okay, Montana, I'm prepared to forgive you on this if you do a little something for me." He suggested.

"And what would that something be?" she wondered amused, expecting him to propose an activity that would revolve around a bed primarily.

"You have to promise that you will not enter the nursery for a whole two days, without asking why."

Lindsay glanced at him incredulously, that was definitely not what she was expecting him to say and she was very curious as to why she couldn't go into the nursery.

"What if I don't promise to go in there?" she inquired, deciding to play with him a little.

"Then I'll have to tell you why you can't go in there and you still won't be able to go in. So it doesn't change anything for ya." She was completely intrigued by now but she chose to accept his offer.

"Alright, cowboy, but you're gonna have to come up with ways to keep me occupied." She watched his lips curl into a smirk as his eyes were still concentrating on the road.

**a/n: so what did you think??  
i'm gonna try really hard to have an update ready by next wednesday. i won't have time to write this weekend because i'm gonna be really busy. but i've got some ideas and i know where i want to take the sotry in the couple of chaps so it'll be easier.**


	29. Chapter 29

**a/n: see that kept my promise! another update. i've been writing more so i think my block's over. YEY!!lol**

Chapter 29

Two days of avoiding the nursery was driving Lindsay crazy. But Danny was being adamant and she had promised but the time couldn't pass any slower. Fortunately it was coming to an end. Danny had declared the nursery was fair territory in a few minutes, she just had to wait for him to come home after work.

She at last heard the keys in the door, announcing his much awaited return home. She quickly got up from the couch and ran, well waddled as fast as she could to him. She grabbed her arm and motioned down the hallway towards the nursery.

"Evening to you too, Miss Monroe," he greeted her chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, evening. Now can you open that door, that I know you've locked." She urged him.

"How do you know I locked it?" he smirked at her uncontrollable curiosity. He had locked it, he knew her too well, she'd never have been to control herself otherwise. He had taken her out to dinner the night before, that way she got to bed straight after they came back home.

"Danny, would you please open that damn door!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Alright, Montana, but the key's not on me. I'll be right back." He retreated to the bedroom, her growling and grumbling at his back. He was back right away, parading the key in his fingers.

"Danny. Stop it." She whined.

"You ready, babe?" he asked while she glared at him. He inserted the tiny old key in the keyhole and turned the doorknob, pushed the door and turned the light on. He let Lindsay into the room and watched her face light up. He watched as her lips curled into a smile, one of the biggest, most genuine her face had ever been graced with. He watched as her eyes filled with glistening tears of joy and happiness, already imagining the soft cries and laughter of their unborn daughter.

"Danny, it looks amazing, I can't believe you did this." She said turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She brought his head down to thank him properly with a kiss.

"So, I take it you like it?" he wondered playfully.

"I love it Dan. It's perfect," she answered turning in his embrace so she was facing the room again.

The previously white walls were now a light lavender. In the middle of the wall, there was a wall border, it was lavender too but a bit darker than the color of the wall so it was standing out. It had daisies on it and although it was simple, Lindsay thought it made the room even more gorgeous. They had picked everything a few months ago and she had imagined it many many times but it was real now and even better.

She felt Danny's arms squeezing her tighter and his mouth nuzzling her neck.

"Do you think she'll like?" he asked stroking her stomach.

"Of course, she will. Especially since her daddy did it." She smiled back at him.

"I had a little help, though."

"I'm guessing Flack."

"You're guessing right. So do you want to put all the gifts away right now?"

"No, I want to thank my boyfriend for his efforts on this gorgeous room," she explained disentangling herself from his embrace and headed to the bedroom.

"That sounds like a great idea Montana," he answered to her retreating back before following her.

"So you think you could call Flack and ask him to come over?"

"So not funny, Montana!" he exclaimed making a beeline to their room to take his revenge.

When Danny woke up the next morning, he found his bedmate gone. There was no sounds coming from the bathroom or the kitchen so he wondered where that bedmate was. It was too early for her to be gone to work, plus she wouldn't have gone by herself. He wandered in the hallway and that's when he noticed the door to the nursery was open. He pushed the door and there she was, sitting on the floor surrounded by tons and tons of baby clothes. Apparently she had organized into piles, he could make a pile for underwear, socks, onesies, pants, tops and a big one with lots of different things, probably the stuff she hadn't divided yet. But she wasn't moving, he had been standing in the doorway for at least a minute and she hadn't moved.

"Lindsay?" he called quietly not wanting to spook her, while walking into the room completely and going around her to face her. She didn't respond, nothing, not a word or anything. She was sleeping, she was sitting on the floor and fell asleep. Danny shook his head chuckling and wondering at the same time for how long she had been sleeping here.

Careful not to disturb the piles of clothing he knelt before her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Montana, baby. You need to wake up," he said as she started to open her eyes. "Morning sleepy head."

"Hi," she answered. "What time is it?"

"About 7. Why were you sleeping on the floor? Didn't you get the memo about a perfectly good bed equipped with a live pillow?" he wondered playfully, making her giggle.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I figured I might as well do something useful." She explained to him.

"Like sleeping on the floor?" he laughed but stopped as soon as her hand hit the back of his head. "Ouch. Alright, how 'bout some breakfast?"

"That I can eat. But…" she hesitated before going on.

"What?" Danny wondered.

"I can't get up on my own. I'm too fat, I need help," she replied sadly. Danny didn't laugh, he sensed if he did his head would be chopped off his body.

"First, you're not fat, second, gimme your hands." He told her holding out his hands to her. She took his hands smiling. Once on her feet, she drew him close to her and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. What do you want for breakfast?" Lindsay lifted her eyes to the ceiling, thinking hard about what she wanted to eat.

"I need waffles. Covered in chocolate, with chocolate chips!"

"I'm not sure we've got chocolate chips but otherwise, it'll be ready as soon as my hands are free." He chuckled at her raised eyebrows, before she realized she had tangled her fingers with his and was holding his hands tightly.

"You're free. Now go make me breakfast." She ordered him playfully shooing him out of the room.

"I knew it, you're only using me for my cooking skills," he joked walking out to the kitchen.

"Don't forget the sex!" she exclaimed at his retreating form.

**a/n: hope you liked it.  
chapter 30 is ready and i will post it this weekend if i finish chapter 31 by then, if not chapter 30 won't be up before next wednesday. i just want to make sure i don't leave you without an update for too long.  
thanks for all the reviews. hugs to all.;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n: have i lost you? i only got one review. was it not good?? i also thought it might be because i updated on Wednesday, so maybe weekend updates are better.  
anyway, hope you like this one.**

Chapter 30

"What am I going to do for 4 weeks? I'm gonna be so bored." Lindsay was whining about her maternity leave which was starting the next day at 5 o'clock.

"Montana, you being bored doesn't change anything, you're not going into work after tomorrow." Danny was not giving way.

"You're mean, you're a very mean man and I don't like you anymore," she pouted, crossing her arms on her chest.

Danny rolled his eyes but didn't say anything to her. He picked up the plates and cleared the table where they had just had dinner. He went into the kitchen and dropped the dishes in the sink. He pondered washing up right then to let Lindsay cool off a bit. He knew it was going to be hard on her, staying at home alone, not being able to do much. But it was necessary now and she knew it too, she just needed to vent and rant and complain about it for a little while. Danny decided to start doing the dishes to also get him time to cool so that he didn't say anything he would regret and that could upset her.

"You mad at me?" she asked sneaking up behind him making him jump a bit and drop a plate, effectively breaking it in two.

"Jesus, Montana! You scared me to death." He exclaimed, catching his breath. He turned to look at her, she was looking rather sheepish, not daring to look him in the eye. He dried his hands on a towel and moved closer to her. He gently put his hands on her expanded waist and gazed at her. "What made you think I was mad at you?"

"You didn't come back." She shrugged.

"I was just washing up, baby. I'm not mad, I promise."

"I was mean. I still like you," she smiled.

"And I love you." He smiled back and kissed her. "What do you say we move to the living room?"

"I say I get to watch whatever I want on TV." She grinned wickedly.

"Fine. Is there any chance I'll be able to tell no to you someday?"

"Not unless you stop loving me."

"Then, there's not a chance in hell."

They sat on the couch, she settled between his legs , resting her back to his chest while his back was up against the armrest. She turned on the TV and did some channel surfing, not really sure what she wanted to watch.

"I'm gonna miss you," Danny declared suddenly.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere! Are you?" Danny chuckled at her brow arching in confusion.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant seeing you at work, working with you. It's not gonna be the same." He explained, clearing up her confusion, making her smile. She tried to turn in his embrace but her belly made it quite difficult and uncomfortable and she groaned loudly.

"Do you want to move to the bed?" Danny inquired wanting her to be comfortable.

"If I can get into it." She answered sarcastically. She had been complaining about her weight more than usual lately and Danny was wondering if there was any particular reason.

"Montana, is something bothering you?" he finally asked.

"Why are you asking this?" she asked back, not meeting his eyes.

"You keep saying stuff like you're too big or can't fit anywhere. And I know you're entitled to say that, but it just feels like there's something more bugging you." He was running circles on her stomach, soothing her when she threw her head back on his chest, sighing deeply. She put her hands on his, stopping his movements but she still squeezed his hands tightly.

"I'm scared." She squeaked out her eyes shut. "I'm not the only one getting bigger. She's getting bigger and bigger everyday and I need to get her out of me when the moment comes and I'm scared." She rambled on nervously. Danny wasn't sure what to say to that. It wasn't like he could say he knew how she felt. And he was also wise enough not to say something like women have been doing it for ages so you'll be fine. No, he had to choose his words carefully.

"I wish there was something I could do or even say, baby. But everything's been going perfectly fine until then, there's no reason it won't be when she's ready to make an appearance. And if it helps that day, you can break any of my bones, you pick." He attempted to lighten her mood, he was usually good at it.

"You want me to break one of your bones so that you don't have to do any work once she's born." She shot back.

"Well, no arm or leg breaking then but I don't need my nose to change a diaper, do I?"

"Okay, deal, you'll have your nose broken." She agreed, however she still looked uncertain, anxious.

"You don't feel better, do you?" Danny was at a loss, he hated not being able to take her pains away. "I'm sorry, Montana. Tell me what I can do. Anything."

"I'll be okay, Danny. I guess every mother-to-be needs to freak out," she shrugged.

"You know the doctor said you should attend some childbirth classes. So maybe you could do that now that you're gonna be on maternity leave. Maybe talking to other pregnant women will help you feel better." He suggested, his mind having thought this up out of nowhere.

Lindsay was thinking about it, it might actually be a good idea. She hadn't talked to her mother about pregnancy stuff that much. And as much as she loved Danny's mother, she felt a bit weird asking her about stuff like that.

"Maybe you're right. I guess I could call Doctor Walker tomorrow and ask her if she has any recommendations."

"Alright, great. Would you like me to come with you? Because I'm sure we could work something out with Mac for my shifts."

"I don't know, we'll see after I call the doctor." She answered snuggling deeper into him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Montana." He replied kissing her affectionately on the head. "Anything for you."

"You know what I could use right now?" Lindsay asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me," he smirked at her.

"A nice long body massage." She replied while successfully getting off the couch on her own.

"You're taking advantage of me, aren't you?"

"Yes, got something to say about it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips like she knows so well how to do, even 8 months pregnant.

"Just wanted to make sure. Now, if you want that massage, you better get yourself on that wonderful bed of ours and get naked." He affirmed rubbing his hands together while they made their way to their bedroom.

**a/n: next update next weekend. i've got a couple of chapters written but i passed my written exams so i'm gonna be quite busy until my oral exams in 3 weeks. i on't have much time to write but since i've got some chapters, there'll be updtes even if i haven't written anything else. i'll stop rambling now.:D  
review away.;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**a/n: hey everyone. i hope some of you are still out there. i know Nicole and Cariness are but i'm missing my other faithful reviewers.  
as promise another update.;)**

Chapter 31

"Flack, where's Danny? Aren't he supposed to be working a case with you?" Lindsay asked him upon seeing him entering the lab.

"Yeah, he is. He's bringing up the evidence, I just needed a word with Mac. If that's okay with you Linds'?" Flack teased her.

"Are you sure you wanna try and piss off a heavily pregnant woman Don?" Lindsay threatened, trying to keep a straight face when his eyes widened in fear.

"Relax, he should be up in a second. Can I go see Mac, now?"

"Yes, you can." She let him go and decided to stand before the elevator to wait for Danny. It took about ten minutes for him to walk through the doors and his eyes instantly fell on his pregnant girlfriend standing, resting on the wall.

"Hey there, Montana." He greeted, his arms full of evidence bags.

"Finally, what took you so long?" she seemed exasperated.

"How long have you been standing there? You shouldn't be standing on your feet for too long."

"I'm okay. I've called the doctor," she changed the subject. "She recommended a few classes and there's one close to here, so I could meet you there after your shift if you still want to come with me."

"That sounds great. Which day is it? I'll go talk to Mac." They were now walking further into the lab. "I have to drop these, Montana. Why don't you go back to the office, I'll be right there."

Lindsay got back into their office and sat down in her chair. Danny joined her not even ten minutes after and was ready to talk more about the childbirth classes.

"So the class is on Mondays and Thursdays at 6. And it lasts about 2 hours, they say. The woman I talked to seemed very nice and she said I could come and talk to her tomorrow to make sure that it'll be the right class for us." Lindsay was talking very fast and barely breathing.

"You seem pretty excited about this." Danny was relieved about her excitement, he had been worried about her so he was glad that his idea was helping.

"I guess, it's pretty exciting. Plus, I won't be the only whale in the room," she kidded and he chuckled.

"You're not a whale Montana. You're beautiful, gorgeous, ravishing, stunning and sexy as hell."

"You've been learning a thesaurus?" she cocked her eyebrow at him playfully.

"That's the thanks I get for trying to be nice." He pouted, crossing his arms on his chest and turning away from her. Lindsay wasn't fooled though, she could see his reflection in the glass and he was smiling. He was trying hard to stop his lips from curling up though.

"You're such a girl," she teased him.

"That's not what you were saying last night," he shot back facing her again in time to see her roll her eyes at him. "Alright, I'll go talk to Mac about clearing my schedule for the classes. I'll see ya later." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room in search of their boss.

Later, Lindsay was sitting at her desk, doing endless paperwork on the computer when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Stella waving at her through the glass door.

"You know you don't have to knock, Stell," she said after waving her friend in.

"You seemed quite concentrated there, I didn't want to scare you." Stella explained. "So, how has your last day been so far?"

"It's been like the other days. Pretty much." Lindsay answered, turning her eyes away from her computer.

"I heard Danny talking to Mac about childbirth classes." Stella chatted, casually asking for gossip. That woman loved gossip, she knew how to use it but she rarely did it against you. She just loved knowing things about her co-workers, even about people she didn't know actually.

"Yeah, we just figured with all that time on my hands come tomorrow, I could use a distraction and my doctor had actually suggested it a few times. So we're doing it."

"That's good. So Danny's going with you?" she wondered, to which Lindsay nodded. "Any chance you could set up a cam corder there and share Danny's learning stages?" she smirked and laughed while Lindsay shook her head dismissively.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer. You can tell Flack he should learn his lessons." Lindsay told Stella, knowing that Flack had convinced her to ask that. She didn't know what Flack could have on Stella but it must be something big if she was willing to resort to extortion.

"How did you know?" Stella was not that surprised, she knew Lindsay could read people's intentions well and she had read her like a book.

"You don't use gossip for blackmail, Stell'. Flack, on the other hand…" she didn't need to finish her sentence for Stella to understand.

"Alright, I'll give Flack the message. So, any other plans for your maternity leave?" Stella inquired.

"Not really. Got any ideas?" Lindsay asked back. "But it has to be something I can do not standing and not too strenuous otherwise Danny's going to have a fit."

"He's getting on your nerves?" Stella asked imagining Danny barely letting Lindsay walk by herself.

"He could be worse, I guess. If I had listened to him, I would have been on leave since we found out. The good thing is I'm still pretty high on hormones and he really, really hates making me cry." Lindsay related delighted, laughing lightly and joined by Stella.

"You have him whipped, don't you?" Stella mused, a far away look on her face. Lindsay grinned, blushing a bit also.

"I'm nothing. Wait and see when that kid comes out. She's gonna have him wrapped around her little finger."

"You're a lucky girl", Stella said, feeling a tinge of jealousy wash over her.

"I know and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Lindsay confessed happily and Stella smiled back at her.

They kept on talking for a little while until Stella was paged by Adam who had test results to show her.

**a/n: next update next weekend. hope you liked it.:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**a/n: some of my faithful reviewers are back, so i'm very happy!!:) here is the latest chapter. hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 32

Lindsay was in a room full of pregnant women with their husbands and boyfriends. Danny had sent her a text saying he was going to be extremely late, even might not be able to make it. He had apologized profusely, sending a second text only consisting in one word repeated over and over: sorry. So there was Lindsay, surrounded by strangers, completely at a loss to what to do.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, this is my husband Frank." A blonde woman said turning to her. She seemed to be five maybe six months pregnant and looked very chirpy.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay." Lindsay replied holding out her hand so that the couple could shake it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you here alone?" Maggie was a bit too forward for Lindsay but she let it slide. She tried not to rely too much on first impressions that much.

"For now." She simply answered, not willing to get into her personal life with strangers. "So, are you having a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet. We're thinking of waiting until the birth." Franck talked for the first time. "You?"

"We're having a girl." That she didn't mind sharing, Lindsay was always beaming when she told they were having a girl.

"I'll be right back, hun." Frank announced standing up and leaving the room.

"So how far along are you?" Maggie wondered.

"Almost 33 weeks, now. What about you?"

"22 weeks. It's our first time here. First baby too." Maggie explained.

"Same here. Quite intimidating, I guess." Lindsay was thinking they so far had some things in common.

They kept on chatting about their respective pregnancies until the class started. The class was now coming to an end and Danny still hadn't arrived. Lindsay was quite disappointed but she knew she couldn't be mad at him. She understood the job and knew if Danny could have been there, he would have.

The class had been really nice, Lindsay felt much better. She had learned a lot of stuff she couldn't wait to share with Danny.

"Lindsay, do you want to get something to eat with us? We don't feel like getting home right away." Maggie offered amicably.

"Well, I don't know…" she couldn't continue because she was interrupted by Danny barging in the room, completely out of breath.

"Montana, I'm so so so sorry. I couldn't get out of the lab. I tried to bribe Mac, but it didn't work." He apologized, visibly regretting not being able to be there.

"It's okay, Danny. I know. Dan, I'd like you to meet Maggie and Frank." She introduced the couple.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Danny answered, shaking both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you too. We were going to go out somewhere to get something to eat. Would you like to join us?" Frank asked, reiterating his earlier offer.

Danny turned to Lindsay, looking for her agreement or disagreement and found her smiling widely at him.

"Sure that sounds good. So where do you want to go?" Danny asked as they left the room and he intertwined his left hand with Lindsay's right hand.

They had dinner with Maggie and Frank in a pizzeria where they had a lot of fun. Afterwards they got back to their apartment.

"They were nice, weren't they?" Lindsay asked, very content about her evening.

"Yeah, they seemed nice. It's nice to have a conversation that doesn't revolve about crimes and test results." Danny said chuckling.

"So you didn't mind talking about pregnancy stuff all evening?" Lindsay inquired, after Danny let her into the apartment. She dropped her jacket off and removed her shoes while Danny locked the door.

"You and Maggie talked pregnancy stuff, Frank and I were talking baseball." He rectified. They had been talking baseball, that was true, but what he wasn't saying was that they were talking little league baseball and how his little girl was gonna love baseball and would play it no matter what.

"You know what I just realized?" Lindsay asked turning to look at him.

"No, what's that?" Danny answered curious.

"You haven't kissed me all day. You left before I woke up this morning and when you made it to the class you were too busy apologizing to think about it and then you went to dinner. So you haven't kissed me all day." Lindsay explained all in one breath.

"I kissed you before I left, I guess you didn't realize but I wouldn't leave without a kiss, Montana, you should know that." He answered smirking.

"Fine, then I haven't kissed you all day," she retorted pressing herself as much as she could against him and putting her lips on his in a hungry kiss. Danny leaned into the kiss, placing his hands on her face, holding her as if his life depended on it. Lindsay took a step backwards and Danny followed her, he was too lost into the kiss to make out where she was heading and for all he knew she could be the same and then they would end up on the floor. They explored each other's mouth thoroughly, even though it was completely unnecessary after all this time. They eventually made it to the bed and tumbled onto it. Clothes were thrown away in every directions, neither of them caring where their destination would be. Needs and wants were the only thing filling up the minuscule space left between them.

Later, when Lindsay had already fallen asleep, Danny ,having struggled to stay awake until then, wanted to watch over her and his baby girl. He twirled a strand of curl in his left-hand fingers whilst his right hand was running patterns on the prominent bump that was their daughter.

"Goodnight, family," he whispered before letting slumber take over him.

**a/n: there won't be an update next weekend because i won't be home, i'm taking exams out of town, leaving early on friday and coming back late on sunday. so i won't update before the monday after that.  
also, the story is coming to an end soon. chapter 33 is written, chap34's on its way, i'm not sure if this one will be the last, there might be another one after that and then that's it. however, the sequel is already on its way so don't worry.;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**a/n: as promised, it's monday, i'm back from my exams so here is the new chapter. i hope you like, i've never been in labor, you'd need to get pregnant first, i understand.lol, so i hope everything makes sense.**

Chapter 33

"Messer." Danny greeted on his phone while he was arriving at a crime scene and without checking the caller ID.

"Danny?" Lindsay replied, her voice was low, much lower than usual.

"Montana, you okay?" Danny hurriedly asked, having already made up 10 worse case scenarios in his mind.

"Your daughter decided to be a pain and arrive almost two weeks early," she growled through gritted teeth as a contraction hit her.

Danny didn't let panic overcome him, he had to get to Lindsay as fast as he could and alive too.

"Alright Montana, I'll get there as soon as I can. How far apart are the contractions?" his voice was steady aiming at calming her.

"About 20 minutes and my water hasn't broken yet. But Danny….?" Her voice was breaking, she was scared and alone and she needed Danny to come back to her.

"I'm on my way baby. Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay, Montana." He told her reassuringly.

"Can you stay on the phone with me?" she wondered hopefully.

"Of course, baby. I'm in the car, I put you on speaker. You can keep talking all you want but first, I need to call Mac and tell him what's going on. I kinda left a scene without telling anyone." He admitted, knowing she was not going to be happy about that. But his job was to make her think of something else right now, even if it meant her being mad at him.

"Do you think now is the good time to get fired, Messer!" she exclaimed puffing.

"Mac's not gonna fire me, Montana. Not if I call him right now, at least. I won't be a minute, alright?"

"Fine. Hurry."

Danny put the call on waiting quickly and pressed for Mac's number.

"Danny, where are you?" Mac asked sternly when he picked up.

"Lindsay's in labor. I'm sorry I didn't tell anybody I was leaving the scene but I just have to get back home." He explained in a rush.

"Oh, is she alright?" Mac's voice returned to normal, sternless.

"Yes, the contractions are still rather far apart so we should be able to make it to the hospital on time. Mac, I put her on waiting, I told her I'd be quick. I'll call you back when we arrive at the hospital if you want." Danny told Mac who was thinking Danny was being very collected about all this.

"Alright, call me back later. And Danny?" Mac added.

"Yes, Mac?"

"Congratulations." Danny could almost see the small smile that graced Mac's features.

"Thanks, Mac. Talk to you later." He said before hanging up.

"Montana, you still there?" he asked wondering how she was doing.

"Where d'you think I'd go?" she asked back sarcastically. "So where are you?"

"Almost there baby. D'you have any more contractions?" he was pulling into their street now, there wasn't any parking space in front of their building so he thought to hell with it he'd park before the fire hydrant.

"No. None so far."

"I'm parking, baby, I'll be up in a minute." He took the key out of the hole and hurriedly got out of it. They had stopped talking over the phone but Danny didn't hang up, still able to hear her breathe as he ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time. He finally got to their door and opened it.

She was sitting on the couch holding her stomach with one hand and cradling the phone with the other. She was concentrating on breathing, the rhythm she had learned in class. Danny rushed by her side and took the phone out of her hand, putting away his phone too.

"Hey, baby." He said stroking her bump.

"Hey back." She whispered slightly smiling.

"You ready to go?"

"No," she said so softly he wouldn't have known she'd spoken if he hadn't seen her lips moving. "It's too early, she shouldn't be coming out yet." Lindsay was obviously scared, her voice trembling and her bottom lip quivering. Her eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Linds', she's gonna be perfectly fine. It's barely two weeks early, nothing's gonna happen, alright?" he was caressing her hair, her arms and stomach, hoping to be able to reassure her. Then he kissed her lips and grabbed her sides to make her stand up.

"You promise?" she asked in a whisper.

"Double promise. Let's go now." He led her towards the door, taking her overnight bag in the process. They took the elevator down, there were only six floors but he didn't want her to have a contraction in the middle of the stairs while they were moving. However, once inside the elevator, he became worried that the elevator might break down and they might get stuck there for hours. He was incredibly relieved when they arrived on the first floor and the doors opened.

"Why on earth are you parked in front of a fire hydrant? That's illegal!" she scolded.

"Would you rather be walking two blocks? There was no other space." He stated.

She mumbled something he couldn't make out.

Danny opened the back door to let her in. He thought it was safer she was in the back rather than in the front seat. He helped her settle in and closed the door before going over to his side.

"We should be at the hospital in 15. You alright back there?" he asked without turning around, concentrated as he was on the road before him.

"Yes, driver." She giggled, knowing he would roll his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see him. Yet, he didn't say anything, he wanted to shoot back a witty comment but she was in labor, about to give birth to his daughter, so he thought it was wiser not to do that. Mostly because he liked his balls attached to his body, he also liked sleeping with his girlfriend and be able to touch her again in the next century.

It took them a little over twenty minutes to get to the hospital since there was a little traffic. In the meantime, Lindsay had two other contractions, which meant that they were getting closer and closer.

Once parked, they made their way to the maternity ward where their doctor should be waiting for them after they had called her in the car. They were walking very slowly, not because Lindsay couldn't walk faster but because, for some unknown reason, Danny had decided that she should walk a mile a day.

"Danny," she complained. "If we don't move faster, by the time we get there, she'll be out already. Do you really want me to have your daughter in a hallway?"

"We're almost there, Montana and I don't see her making an appearance." He answered, not picking up any speed.

After a few minutes, they finally made it to the nurses station. Lindsay was admitted to a private room and they were now waiting for Dr Walker to come and examine her.

**a/n: next chapter is in the works, but i've got time so it'll probbly be ready b next weekend. i have a little less than half of it already. it'll be the last chapter if everything goes as planned but i might right an epilogue after that before posting the sequel.**


	34. Chapter 34

**a/n: and here it is the last chapter. before we continue, i would like to thnk all of you guys who reviewed and stuck ith the story. we gave the motivation to continue and write. and your nice words mean a lot to me. so once again thank you!;)**

Chapter 34

"Lindsay, you're doing just fine. Your water hasn't broken yet, so we need to wait for that. Just try and relax, it could take a while." Dr Walker told Lindsay after examining her.

"Any ideas on how I'm supposed to relax, Doc?" Lindsay asked sarcastically, making her doctor chuckle but Dr Walker didn't reply anything. She left the room promising to come back in a little while.

"Is there anything you need Montana?" Danny spoke for the first time since the doctor had entered.

"How about we try walking around like the doctor suggested," she answered smiling.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I might as well get moving a bit before I'm confined to the bed." She threw her legs out of the bed and held out her hands for Danny to grab and help her up.

"Alright, then, left or right?" Lindsay laughed at his silly question, since the hallways were going in a circle, it didn't matter which way they went. Lindsay shrugged so Danny made the executive decision and stirred them on the left.

"Dan, are we ready to be parents?" Lindsay asked out of the blue but didn't stop walking.

"We've got everything we need. The nursery's all set, so yeah we're ready." Danny answered.

"That's not what I meant, Danny. I mean, are we ready to be responsible for another life?" she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to reassure her, to do his job. Danny sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Montana, we're gonna learn along the way. We're not perfect and we're gonna make mistakes but we love our baby girl and that's what really matters." Danny's comforting words reassured her and made her smile. But the moment was interrupted by another contraption and a squishy sound announcing her water had just broken. Lindsay stopped moving and squeezed Danny's tight.

"We should get back to your room," Danny suggested.

"No, I'm okay, we can walk a bit more." She answered through clenched jaws.

"Alright, we finish going around and then back to the bed." He declared.

"Tell me a story to pass the time," she asked turning to him.

"What kind of story?" Danny wondered amused and already wracking his brain to find a good story to tell her.

"Anything you want, just tell me a story." She answered him.

Danny was quiet for a few seconds, thinking about a story, hesitating between making one up or embellishing something else.

"Alright, when I was about five, Louie and I went to the Central Park with Ma and on our way home, we were walking ahead of Ma. We always did that, but we'd usually wait for her at one point. But that day, Louie suggested we just got back home, Pop was already there. We arrived home and knocked on the door for Pop to open but we were so small he didn't see us in the peephole, after the third or fourth time knocking he opened the door and let us in. He asked where Ma was, we answered she was on her way and fled to our room giggling. A few minutes later, Ma came back crying and we heard her tell Pop she lost the kids. To which he replied incredulously that we were in our room. Louie blamed it all on me saying he only went along to protect me. He got grounded for a month and I got two."

"Didn't you tell your parents it was Louie's idea?" Lindsay wondered having intently listened to his childhood story. Danny didn't talk about Louie often, it still hurt and she had a feeling it always will be but she hoped he'd be able to tell stories like that to their baby girl.

"And rat him out? He was my big brother, Montana, he could do anything to me, I'd still idolize him." He recalled with mixed feeling of nostalgia and a certain fondness. Lindsay smiled and was about to stroke his cheek when her hand stopped mid-air as another contraction washed over her.

They made it back to the room where Lindsay laid back on the bed.

It was another four hours before the baby was ready to make an appearance. Danny was behind Lindsay so she could lean her back against his chest and he was gripping his hands tightly.

"Lindsay, I need one last push now, then it's over," Dr Walker announced after twenty minutes of pushing.

Lindsay sighed and threw back her head on Danny' s shoulder. She was tired and wanted to stop pushing. Danny dropped a kiss to her temple and whispered in her ear.

"It's almost done, baby. Remember you get to break my nose after that." He chuckled. Lindsay was too exhausted to smile but the hint of it played on her lips. Danny was always good at distracting her, sometimes it was a pain, especially at work but it was a real quality in moments like those.

Lindsay gathered her strength and straightened up to push one final time. Her grip on Danny's hands tighten even more, so much so that he thought she might break something.

Everything and everyone was silent until the wail of a new born resonated in the room. Lindsay's head was back on Danny's chest and she let out a relieved sigh while tears found their way down her cheeks. One of the nurses put the baby girl on Lindsay's chest. She tentatively and gently rubbed the baby's cheek whereas Danny took the small hand with his finger. Silent tears were also escaping his own eyes as he took in the sight of his daughter.

"Hey you." Lindsay whispered sobbing, overcome by a flow of emotions.

"Does she have a name?" The nurse asked, interrupting their moment.

Danny looked at the nurse and then at Lindsay who nodded at him.

"Clara Monroe-Messer, that's her name." Danny declared very proud. "Right, Clara?" he said turning his gaze back to his daughter. Clara's eyes were closed and watching Lindsay, he realized she had closed her eyes too. Mother and daughter were very much alike but he couldn't wait to see if the little girl had his eye color even if he knew that were they blue at first, they could change later on.

"We need to clean her up and took measurements." The nurse announced making Lindsay open her eyes. "We'll be very quick, I promise." She added, noticing the faint worry cross over Lindsay's face. She too a step towards the bed and lifted the baby off her mother's chest, making her whimper from the loss.

A couple of hours later met them in Lindsay's room with the team all gathered around the new family. Everyone was cooing at the little girl, amazed at her.

"You guys did good," Flack congratulated the both of them while Clara was asleep in his arms.

Lindsay and Danny's only response was to grin. Lindsay because she was way too tired to do anything else and Danny because he was beaming with joy and pride.

"She's gonna break some hearts," Mac smiled and chuckled at the horror and panic he saw in Danny's eyes.

"Sure, when she's forty and I'm dead." He glared at his boss, making everyone laugh.

"How do you feel, Linds'?" Stella asked her friend, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Exhausted and sore but she's worth every second of it." She replied, her voice trembling from a mixture of hormones and intense emotions.

"We'll leave you three, now. You need your rest, Lindsay." Sheldon said affectionately touching Lindsay's arm on his way to the door.

Their group of friends left the room and the little family was left alone. Clara was back in her mother's arms who was dozing off.

"Montana?" Danny wanted to take Clara out of her arms so she could sleep properly but she was resisting. "I just wanna let you sleep babe. I'll sit in the armchair over there."

She finally let go of Clara and by the time Danny sat in the chair with Clara, she was already fast asleep. He looked down at the little girl cradled in his arms and smiled. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he couldn't believe she was his. She was his baby girl and he would do anything for his family and he was going to.

Lindsay and him were going to give this beauty the best life.

**a/n: i hope it met your expectations. **

**the sequel is on the way, it's called _Meeting the family_. i have 4 chapters written already and they're about twice longer than this story's chaps. here is the summary:  
**_Clara Monroe-Messer was a queen and she knew it. She was not the only kid of the lab family but she was the first to be born. And that made her the queen amongst them._  
**tune in next weekend for the first chapter.;)**


End file.
